


Where The Wild Things Are (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Kate Argent, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Possessive Behavior, Spanish Translation, dumb boys in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek encuentra un chico en el bosque. Tal vez no se haya dado cuenta entonces, pero ese fue el momento en toda su vida cambió.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muchiisimas gracias a DeadWalker por permitirme traducirlo ^^

_"No tienes que ser bueno._

_No tienes que caminar sobre tus rodillas, arrepintiéndote,_

_durante cien millas a través del desierto._

_Sólo tienes que permitir que el suave animal de tu cuerpo_

_ame aquello que ama."_

– Mary Oliver, Wild Geese

 

Fue el sonido que hizo el chico lo que empujó a Derek al borde.

Cuando lo pensó más tarde, estaba seguro de que eso había sido lo que lo había hecho estallar.

Él y Laura habían olido la manada desde lejos, la pandilla de perros callejeros rebeldes que habían cruzado a su territorio por el este, apestando a agresión y problemas. Ocurría a veces, cuando los omegas y los lobos que se habían unido para formar algo que llamaban manada pero no seguían ninguna ley, llamaban a su territorio. Su madre lo llamó los perros callejeros que 'probaban las aguas', y no era nada muy inusual; simplemente no habían visto uno en años. Los Hales tenían una manada fuerte y una reputación, y otros raramente entraban a su tierra. Nadie solía ser tan tonto.

Estos perros callejeros aparentemente lo fueron.

Derek había escuchado sus aullidos a kilómetros de distancia, y eran ruidosos: como si no les importara quién los oyera. Fue un desafío. Ven a buscarnos, dijo.

Derek podía oler a los extraños, y lo odiaba. Olían mal. Distinto.

A un kilómetro de distancia, podía oír a Peter, Cora y a su madre dando vueltas alrededor de la otra manada. Laura estaba justo detrás de él, gruñendo suavemente. Ella empujó el costado de Derek mientras pasaba rozando y sus ojos se movieron hacia su izquierda. De esa manera. Derek soltó un bufido afirmativo y se pusieron en marcha silenciosamente.

Apenas hicieron un sonido mientras se escabullían entre la maleza. Dos sombras silenciosas bajo la débil luz del crepúsculo de la tarde, que se funden con el bosque. Sus patas no hacían ruido en el suelo del bosque. Siguieron el olor de la alteridad y los aullidos, y huyeron.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los gritos y ladridos de los perros callejeros llegaran y Laura se detuviera. Estaban cerca del borde de la reserva, cerca del estanque donde mamá a veces los llevaba a nadar después de las lunas llenas. Derek podía oírlos, su alboroto hacía eco en el bosque, que de otro modo sería tranquilo, y quería atravesar el bosque y ahuyentar a los intrusos de su territorio, darles un mordisco si eso era lo que les costaba entender que no pertenecían aquí, que esta tierra era suya.

A su lado, los pelos de Laura se levantaron repentinamente y un ruido sordo salió de su garganta

Derek había estado mirando hacia donde se habían ido su madre y los demás, no había estado prestando suficiente atención para distinguir los sonidos de los perros callejeros, y no había notado nada, pero sabía que Laura finalmente los había visto. Sus sentidos siempre habían sido mejores que los suyos, algo que nunca dejaría pasar cuando salían a correr.

Hizo un sonido inquisitivo y los ojos de Laura se movieron hacia él. Sus fosas nasales se expandieron y señaló con su nariz a una pequeña colina; más allá, la maleza se volvió más escasa, la tenue luz que se filtraba al suelo del bosque. Se deslizaron más cerca, se agacharon lo suficiente para que el pelaje en sus barrigas acariciaba contra las hojas muertas y secas en el suelo, pudieron ver el claro a través de los helechos y las ramas de los árboles.

Derek lo escuchó en el mismo momento en que sus ojos aterrizaron en la escena frente a él.

—Por favor.

La voz era humana y joven. Era débil, apenas un susurro, y el final se redujo a un gemido cuando el chico al que pertenecía cubrió su rostro con su mano. El sonido de un latido del corazón frenético era casi lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar las palabras.

Cuatro lobos estaban parados en el claro. Dos todavía eran bestias completamente cambiadas, de aspecto sarnoso, con pelaje enmarañado y mal aliento, Derek podía olerlos desde su escondite. Los otros dos habían cambiado a sus formas beta, riendo como hienas. Todos apestaban a lujuria y adrenalina lo suficiente como para hacer que el estómago de Derek se revolviera.

—Hazlo, Bud, —dijo uno de los perros callejeros medio cambiados. Parecía tener treinta y pocos años, vestía una sucia chaqueta de mezclilla y tenía patillas desproporcionadas. Estaba mirando al niño con avidez. —Entonces es mi turno.

El chico se estremeció y se puso aún más pálido de lo que había estado antes. El latido del corazón tartamudeó. Estaba tirado en el suelo del bosque, con los hombros contra el tronco del árbol detrás de él y las rodillas cerradas, como si tratara de protegerse. Había sangre en la comisura de su boca que goteaba de su nariz, y su ropa parecía rota.

Uno de los lobos, el que otro chucho había llamado 'Bud', estaba de pie sobre él, se movió lo suficiente como para mantener sus garras y sus colmillos, y estaba sonriendo como un depredador que acababa de inmovilizar a un conejo. Él era mayor, claramente el líder. Sus ropas estaban tan sucias como las del otro perro callejero, pero solo llevaba una camiseta y pantalones militares cortos pesar del frío de octubre.

—Ahora, —dijo. —¿Cómo te gusta? ¿En tu espalda, o en tus manos y rodillas y el culo en el aire? —Los músculos de sus brazos se hincharon mientras flexionaba sus dedos con garras.

Derek podía ver al niño temblar desde donde estaba. —Por favor, —dijo, la voz quebradiza como hojas temblando en el viento. —Por favor no.

—¿Habéis oído eso?— El perro les preguntó a sus amigos sin apartar la vista del niño. Un movimiento rápido como un rayo, y clavó sus garras en los brazos del chico. El niño gritó de dolor. —Él dijo por favor.

Los otros rieron a carcajadas.

Las siguientes palabras del chico fueron sofocadas lo suficiente como para que fueran ininteligibles.

—Ahora, vamos. No te lastimaré, cariño, —dijo el perro callejero, la voz casi un ronroneo. —Solo queremos divertirnos un poco. —Puso una de sus garras en el botón de los pantalones vaqueros del chico, y se abrió completamente con un chasquido. El resto de los lobos clamaron y aullaron, cada vez más fuerte cuanto más luchaba el chico contra el agarre del hombre sobre él.

Los pelos de Derek se levantaron. Se giró para mirar a Laura, un gruñido bajo de su garganta. Tenía los ojos encendidos y Derek sabía que cualquier posibilidad de que esto hubiera terminado con la manada de lobos rebelde siendo expulsados de su territorio solo se había tirado por la ventana: destrozarían a los mestizos.

Un sonido de rasgadura de tela lo hizo volverse hacia los lobos y su presa. Bud acababa de clavar una garra en la camisa del chico, triturándola por el medio y exponiendo la piel pálida y pecosa al aire frío de la noche y a las burlas de los otros perros callejeros. Habían hecho un círculo más cerca, aullando y chasqueando la mandíbula al chico aterrorizado mientras Bud tiraba bruscamente al chico por el cuello, y lo arrojaban hacia abajo para que estuviera boca abajo. —Hueles tan jodidamente bien, ¿sabes eso?— Dijo, inclinándose cerca de la oreja del chico. —Apetitoso. —Tiró de los pantalones del chico hacia abajo, mirándolos todo el tiempo. —No puedo esperar para saber cómo te sientes.

Cuando se abrió el cinturón y el chico soltó un último sonido, incluso más débil que antes. —Por favor, —dijo. Era silencioso, débil y asustado. Sonaba como alguien que no tenía nada que perder y nada que ganar, pero aun así hizo el último esfuerzo, solo por el placer de hacerlo.

Y Derek lo hizo bruscamente. Él no quiso hacerlo, simplemente lo hizo.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, antes de que Laura tuviera tiempo de hacer algo más que soltar un aullido de advertencia, Derek había atravesado el grupo de helechos y se había lanzado al claro.

Sus patas golpearon la suave tierra en un ruido sordo que hundió sus garras en el barro y envió trozos de follaje caído mientras volaba hacia adelante. La mirada en los rostros de los perros callejeros podría haber sido cómica si la situación hubiera sido diferente: los dos lobos completamente cambiados parecían que se iban a orinar, y soltaron un chillido de sorpresa cuando Derek los derribó. Él ya escuchó los gruñidos de Laura siguiéndola, ella se haría cargo de ellos. Toda la atención de Derek se centró en el hombre ahora con la mandíbula floja de pie sobre el niño. Sus manos todavía estaban en su cinturón. El niño se había cubierto la cara con los brazos y se había acurrucado donde todavía estaba inmovilizado debajo de él.

Derek vio rojo. Sospechaba que el rugido en sus oídos debía de haber sido su propia sangre que se estrellaba y corría por sus venas, haciendo que su hocico retrocediera en un gruñido que sacudía los árboles y asustaba a los pájaros de los arbustos.

Estaban en su territorio, lastimando a alguien, alguien que era más débil que ellos y suplicando por su vida. El chico estaba asustado.

—¿Qué de-de?— Eso fue todo lo que el tipo pudo decir antes de que Derek lo golpeara desde un costado y ambos salieran volando, esparciendo hojas y ramitas. Sus dientes se hundieron en la parte superior del brazo del hombre, el sabor metálico de la sangre llenando la boca de Derek. Dio media vuelta, se giró, y el tipo se estrelló en el suelo sobre su espalda con un fuerte empujón. Derek plantó una de sus enormes patas en el esternón y rugió.

El tipo se puso pálido como la cera. —Mierda, hombre, —tartamudeó, sus piernas pateando inútilmente el suelo. Levantó sus manos en un gesto de apaciguamiento. —No significamos nada, lo juro, solo queríamos divertirnos un poco. Es solo un ser humano, y él estaba totalmente pidiéndolo. Follando solo en el bosque.

Detrás de él, Derek podía oír a Laura chasquear las mandíbulas y el otro lobo aún en forma humana, el de las patillas, soltó un grito estrangulado. Lo más probable es que Laura le hubiera roto los isquiotibiales para evitar que escapara, era su especialidad cuando salían a cazar. Los dos perros callejeros totalmente cambiados habían salido al oscuro y húmedo bosque con la cola entre las piernas, pero Derek no estaba terriblemente preocupado. Habían huido en la dirección exacta en que Derek sabía que su madre, Peter, y Cora estaba esperando.

Laura le sonrió abiertamente a Derek y echó hacia atrás la cabeza para dejar escapar un aullido penetrante. Ellos van hacia vosotros.

Derek se giró hacia el hombre, todavía tartamudeando lastimosamente a sus pies. Apestaba a tabaco, a sudor rancio y a aceite para armas. Sus ojos eran pequeños, como los de un cerdo, y el sudor le caía sobre la frente. Los ojos del tipo revolotearon nerviosos hacia donde probablemente Laura estaba convenciendo que su amigo había sido una terrible idea. —¿Qué? ¿Qué le hiciste a Harvey?— Sus ojos volvieron a Derek. —Te lo juro, tío, solo déjanos ir y no volveremos. —Derek mostró sus dientes y flexionó su pata en el pecho del tipo experimentalmente. Él sonrió aún más ampliamente cuando eso hizo que los ojos del chico se ensancharan y apestara de nuevo a miedo. —Por favor no me mates, —chilló.

Un quejido más pequeño detrás de él detuvo a Derek en seco.

Se permitió una fracción de segundo para reprenderse a sí mismo por no tener sus prioridades correctas.

El chico.

El perro debe haber notado que la oreja de Derek giraba hacia el sonido, porque sus ojos se movieron hacia donde todavía estaba su presa, ahora acurrucada de costado en el suelo. —Si nos dejas ir, puedo dejar al niño, —dijo. —Puedes tenerlo solo para ti.— El chico debe haber tomado el bajo gruñido de advertencia de Derek por emoción, el idiota, porque él continuó. —¿Lo oliste? Apuesto a que estás ansioso por tener una oportunidad tú mismo. Huele tan jodidamente delicioso, apuesto a que ...

Hubiera sido fácil matar al perro allí mismo, solo un chasquido de sus mandíbulas, y el tipo se desangraría en menos de dos minutos. Hubiera sido la forma más rápida, pero Derek no buscaba una solución rápida. Y no iba a hacerlo.

Su madre había dicho una vez que Derek no debería tratar de sonreír como un humano cuando estaba en su forma de lobo. Ella dijo que lo hacía parecer salvaje, y feroz, y para nada como si estuviera tratando de sonreír. "Asustarás a los pájaros de los árboles, Der", había dicho ella. Derek podría haber argumentado que eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando: parecer desquiciado. Él era un lobo, después de todo.

Él tiró de sus labios hacia atrás para revelar sus dientes manchados de sangre, y dejó que el bajo retumbar acumulado en su garganta se deslizara entre ellos. El tipo chasqueó la boca, y un olor a orina llenó el aire. El tipo se había meado en sus pantalones.

Laura los miraba a los dos en silencio. Sus dos patas delanteras estaban plantadas sobre los hombros de Patillas, y sus dientes estaban a centímetros de su garganta. Cuando captó la mirada de Derek, inclinó la cabeza inquisitivamente. Derek asintió. Contó uno, dos, tres latidos frenéticos del corazón de Patillas antes de que los gemidos constantes del chico se apagaran de repente. Murió sin emitir un sonido cuando Laura rápidamente y eficientemente le arrancó la garganta.

Dejó que el cuerpo cayera de vuelta al suelo y caminó tranquilamente sobre él para acurrucarse donde Derek estaba de pie, su piel de carbón salpicada de sangre. Él no tenía que preguntar. Laura silenciosamente se hizo cargo de vigilar al otro tipo, ahora un balbuceo y lloriqueo, cuando Derek giró sobre sus talones.

El niño todavía estaba acurrucado junto al árbol, la ropa rota y los temblores le recorrían. Parecía pequeño, y mortalmente pálido a la tenue luz. Su brazo todavía sangraba por donde el perro había clavado sus garras. Cuando Derek empujó cuidadosamente las manos que cubrían la cara del niño con su nariz, se sobresaltó como si hubiera sido electrocutado.

—No me mates, —se atragantó. —Por favor déjame ir.

El gemido se deslizó fuera de la garganta de Derek involuntariamente. Deseaba poder hablar, para poder explicarle que no lo lastimaría.

Con pasos cuidadosos, Derek se acercó más. No podía llegar a la cara del niño, por lo que se conformó con lamer suavemente las heridas en su brazo y los enrojecidos cortes en sus manos. Eso sería calmante. Laura solía hacerlo con él cuando era más joven y se raspaba.

El chico se apartó de un tirón, descubriendo su rostro, y Derek se encontró cara a cara con un par de grandes ojos, del color del bronce viejo y con flecos de gruesas pestañas negras. Las mejillas pálidas del niño estaban salpicadas de marcas de belleza y su nariz estaba curvada ligeramente hacia arriba. Si no fuera por el labio partido, su boca llena y suavemente curva habría sido casi bonito.

Ahora que estaba más cerca, Derek podía ver que el chico no era tan joven como había pensado al principio. Pero todavía no podía tener más de veinte años.

—¿Qué estás esperando?— Preguntó el chico. Tenía la boca marcada por una línea sombría, pero Derek podía oler su miedo: un ser vivo, que empañaba y tapaba la nariz de Derek, y miró a Derek con una mezcla de terror y determinación. Su corazón era como un colibrí, martillando en su pecho. —Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo.

Derek resopló. Tan cuidadoso como pudo, consciente de sus afilados dientes, tomó la pretina de los pantalones del chico y tiró de ellos hacia arriba.Todavía estaba usando su ropa interior -el perro no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada más que despojarlo de sus pantalones vaqueros- y el botón de los pantalones vaqueros fue arrancado, pero Derek todavía sentía la necesidad de tratar de ayudar al chico a cubrirse. La camisa era una causa perdida.

Estaba mirando a Derek con abierta confusión. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Derek bufó con un sonido que esperaba que transmitiera cómo quería que el chico no se preocupara y que se quedara quieto, y que iba a buscar si tenía otras heridas. Por lo que él podía ver, afortunadamente el chico no estaba seriamente herido. Las heridas en el pecho y las manos parecían desagradables pero no demasiado profundas. Las marcas de garras en sus brazos eran más preocupantes, pero probablemente sanarían rápidamente si las limpiaba y cubría adecuadamente. Derek no lo sabía con certeza, no solía estar con humanos y no estaba muy familiarizado con su físico. Tendría que preguntarle a la tía Rena.

Un aullido distante hizo que Derek girara la cabeza.

Detrás de él, Laura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir un aullido propio. Otro grito sonó a su izquierda, en algún lugar más cerca, y un tercero a solo media milla de distancia. Unos minutos más tarde, Talia Hale salió del bosque, de vuelta en su forma humana, desnuda como el día en que nació, y sonriendo como si acabara de dar un paseo agradable un domingo por la tarde.

Su mirada se ensanchó apenas una fracción mientras sus ojos se posaban en el humano que yacía debajo de Derek, pero no dio ninguna otra indicación de que se sorprendiera de verlo allí. Probablemente había escuchado la conmoción a kilómetros de distancia.

Bloqueó el perro bajo las patas de Laura con una mirada penetrante. —Entonces, —dijo, su voz dulce pero su mirada dura como el hierro. —Este es uno de los perros callejeros que decidió invadir nuestro territorio sería una buena idea. —Miró a Laura. —¿Él es el líder?

Laura hizo un sonido afirmativo.

—Eso lo explica, —dijo secamente. Ella se acercó a donde Laura todavía sostenía al hombre, y lo miró. —¿Cuántos de vosotros están aquí?

El tipo temblaba con tanta fuerza que le castañeteaban los dientes, pero aún se burlaba de Talia. —Vete a la mierda, señora, —escupió.

Sin perder el ritmo, Talia golpeó con el talón de su pie contra la garganta del tipo. —Pregunté,— dijo, tranquila como siempre, mientras el tipo resoplaba y jadeaba, tratando de respirar. —¿Cuántos de vosotros están aquí?

Laura clavó sus garras en el vientre del chico. —¡Cuatro!— Jadeó. —¡Solo nosotros cuatro! Lo juro.

—Ya no, no lo hay. —Ella asintió con la cabeza al tipo muerto que yacía donde Laura lo había dejado. —Ese se ve un poco roto. Y matamos a dos mugrientos bastardos a solo dos millas de aquí. Tonterías, lo fueron. No nos olieron a pesar de que estábamos en contra del viento . —Entonces, Talia le sonrió al hombre, una cosa terrible que parecía un rostro más humano. Ella dejó que sus ojos se volvieran rojos. —Parece que eres el único que queda. —Giró la cabeza sin apartar los ojos del perro. —¿Verdad, Peter? ¿Cora?

Un lobo del color de la arcilla roja quemada por el sol salió de entre las sombras y se acercó al Alfa. El hocico de Peter estaba manchado de color carmesí, y se estaba lamiendo los labios con una sonrisa en su cara lobuna. Cómo se las arregló para verse tan sardónico incluso en su forma animal era aún un misterio para Derek. Peter soltó un ronroneo prolongado y se puso en marcha lentamente para rodear a Talia, a Laura y al perro callejero con los ojos muy abiertos.

Poco después, un lobo rojizo emergió de las mismas sombras y se dirigió hacia el claro. Cora echó una mirada al perro callejero, arrugó la nariz y fue a posarse al borde de la línea de árboles.

Talia respiró profundamente. —Bien, —dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el perro callejero. —Si lo entendí correctamente, no solo has traspasado mi territorio, has cazado y causado problemas en los vecindarios cercanos, sino que también has tratado de lastimar a alguien en mi tierra. —Sus ojos todavía estaban brillando en rojo escarlata. —Bajo mi supervisión.

El chico gimió lastimosamente.

—Los humanos en la tierra de Hale están bajo mi protección. ¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por lastimarlos?

Esta vez, no dijo nada. La única indicación que estaba escuchando era el hedor abrumador del miedo que flotaba en él.

—Volveremos sobre esto en breve.— Talia giró sobre sus talones, y caminó hacia donde Derek aún estaba parado sobre el tembloroso humano. Las mejillas del niño estaban manchadas con lágrimas que creaban huellas en la suciedad que tenía en la cara. Sin pensarlo, Derek se giró para estar de pie más directamente sobre el chico, y se agachó más bajo envolviéndolo de forma protectora.

Su madre se detuvo a dos pies de distancia, y levantó las cejas hacia él. —No seas tonto, Der. No voy a lastimarlo.

Derek se puso rígido. Miró hacia donde Laura lo miraba con curiosidad, antes de mirar a Talia. Sabía que ella no lastimaría al niño. Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué lo haría? Para ser honesto, ella estaba más calificada que cualquiera de ellos para tratar sus heridas. Ella era su madre, su Alfa. Y aún le tomó a Derek más cerca de medio minuto alejarse cuidadosamente del camino para poder mirar al chico. Podría haber tomado menos, si no fuera por el hecho de que el humano aparentemente había decidido que Derek era el menor de los dos males, y había doblado dos manos temblorosas en el pelaje de su pecho, y se aferró a él rápidamente.

Derek gimoteó suavemente al muchacho, que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos de gacela, y se apartó de su alcance.

Talia regresó sus ojos, ahora amables y suaves, de vuelta a su avellana natural, al niño. —¿Estás herido, cariño?, —Preguntó amablemente.

El chico abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de que emitiera un sonido. —Yo... yo no lo creo.

—¿Y esos cortes en tu brazo y tus manos?, —Señaló las heridas aún sangrantes.

—No son tan profundos.

—¿Hay otras?

El chico presionó sus manos cuidadosamente en su estómago, luego a su lado. —No, —dijo en voz baja. —Solo ma-magulladuras, creo.

Talia asintió al hombro del chico. —¿Puedo?— Preguntó amablemente. Después de una pequeña pausa, el niño asintió, y Talia empujó con cuidado los bordes de las heridas. Sus manos patinaban sobre los brazos y las piernas del chico, suaves pero firmes. Todo el tiempo que las manos de Talia se movieron sobre su piel, el chico mantuvo su mirada cuidadosamente apartada.

La esquina de la boca de Talia se crispó. —Me disculpo por mi falta de ropa, pero estoy seguro de que lo entiendes. Los lobos nacidos en los Estados Unidos rara vez piensan en la desnudez como algo inusual digno de mención.

Stiles se sonrojó levemente. —Está bien.

Ella apretó el hombro del niño. —¿Duele?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal esto?— Esta vez, ella cuidadosamente dobló sus muñecas primero hacia abajo, hacia abajo otra vez.

Otro movimiento de cabeza.

—Eso es bueno. No creo que nada esté roto, al menos. —Ella se inclinó sobre sus talones para mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Te lastimaron de alguna otra manera?

Derek sabía que su madre probablemente había escuchado cada palabra pronunciada a kilómetros de distancia, y que podría haber sentido si algo hubiera sucedido realmente. Pensó que preguntar era su forma de mantener al chico hablando y tranquilo.

Dos manchas de color se elevaron en las mejillas del chico mientras que el resto de su rostro se puso pálido. —No. Ellos ... —Tragó saliva, asintió hacia Derek. —Él los detuvo. Antes de que ellos... antes de hacer nada.

Talia le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. —Eso es bueno. Y nos aseguraremos de que los que te lastiman no tengan la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo. —Ante eso, miró hacia atrás, donde estaba el perro callejero tirado en el suelo bajo la atenta mirada de Laura. Derek gruñó. Todos sabían que el lobo no saldría vivo de este bosque. Se volvió hacia el chico, colocándose un mechón errante de su pelo canoso detrás de su oreja. Derek notó que había sangre seca debajo de sus uñas. —Me di cuenta de que estamos siendo terriblemente groseros, aquí. Ni siquiera hemos sido presentados. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?

Los ojos del niño pasaron de Talia a Derek, a Laura y al perro callejero, y de vuelta a Talia. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, abrazándose a sí mismo.—Stiles.

—Encantado de conocerte, Stiles. Este aquí es Derek, mi hijo. —Ella le hizo señas, y Derek dio un paso más cerca para lamer la mano del chico y presionar su nariz contra su mejilla.

El chico -Stiles- hizo una mueca. —Uh, está fría.

—Modales, Derek, —amonestó Talia a la ligera. —Soy Talia Hale, el Alfa de mi manada y de este territorio.

Stiles se pasó la mano por la cara, manchando la tierra y el polvo sus mejillas. —Lo adiviné un poco. —Ante la mirada curiosa de Talia, se apresuró a explicar. —Sabía que esta era la tierra de los Hale. Yo... se suponía que no debía venir aquí, pero me estaban persiguiendo y perdí mi teléfono y no tenía a dónde irme.

—Está bien, cariño. Fueron ellos quienes invadieron. Tú no. —Talia extendió una mano e hizo un gesto hacia el resto de su familia. —Ese gris que sostiene al chucho es mi hija mayor, Laura. El que está sentado allí y parece disgustado es mi otra hija, Cora, y él... — Talia hizo un gesto hacia Peter, que seguía merodeando en círculos— ...es mi hermano, Peter.

Stiles solo asintió.

—¿Derek?— Talia evaluando se volvió hacia Derek, donde todavía estaba de pie con la mirada fija en el chico. —Asegúrate de que nuestro huésped obtenga ropa limpia y una comida caliente. Nos haremos cargo de esto.

Derek ladró y se movió más cerca.

—Él te llevará a nuestra casa, donde puedes limpiarte y descansar, —dijo Talia. —¿Eso está bien contigo, cariño?

Stiles parecía vacilante; el olor acre del miedo se hacía más fuerte otra vez. —Yo ...— Sus ojos se movieron hacia el último lobo rebelde viviente. —No hay más de ellos, ¿verdad?

—No. Y Derek se asegurará de que no te pase nada. Él te mantendrá a salvo.

Derek se acercó lo suficiente al niño para empujar su nariz entre su espalda y el tronco del árbol en el que estaba apoyado, ayudándolo a sentarse. Cuando Stiles estaba en posición vertical, Derek se volvió para doblar su flanco más cerca de él. Él resopló con impaciencia.

—Siempre con la caballerosidad, —dijo Talia, una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de su boca. —Agárrate a su pelaje. Él quiere ayudar.

Dos pares de manos se retorcieron en el pelaje de Derek, frías contra sus cálidos flancos, y Stiles se incorporó con las piernas temblorosas. —¿Qué le sucede a él ahora?— Su pregunta fue para Talia, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el perro callejero.

—Nos aseguramos de que no regrese por ti o por nadie más.

—¿Lo matarás?

—Sí, —dijo Talia simplemente.

La boca de Stiles estaba en una línea dura. Él no dijo nada más, solo asintió.

♦

Caminaron por el bosque en silencio, con las patas y un par de pies humanos sin sonido en la noche.

A su lado, dedos largos todavía acurrucados en la piel de los flancos de Derek, Stiles avanzaba tambaleándose. Solo había recorrido unas pocas millas a través del bosque que se estaba oscureciendo rápidamente antes de que Stiles cediera y apoyara todo su peso en Derek. No era como si le importara. En su forma de lobo, Derek era uno de los lobos más grandes en la manada de Hale, solo su tío Peter era más alto que él, y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar a Stiles sin esfuerzo; incluso estando de pie lado a lado con un hombre adulto, el flanco de Derek habría estado al nivel de su cintura. El agarre de Stiles le impidió caer de bruces en la tierra, pero de vez en cuando su pie quedaba atrapado en una raíz que sobresalía del suelo o se deslizaba sobre el musgo húmedo. Stiles nunca dijo una palabra cuando titubeó, simplemente se agarró con más fuerza.

Habían matado al perro callejero antes de que Derek lo hubiera llevado lejos del claro. Se había sentado pacientemente a su lado mientras Stiles se ponía de pie, con los ojos fijos en las patas y los miembros del perro, antes de que el tipo se hubiera quedado inerte, los dientes de Laura hundidos en su garganta. La mirada de Stiles había sido oscura, nublando el marrón de sus ojos en algo tormentoso, pero las manos hundidas en la piel de Derek habían estado temblando. Derek se había mantenido entre el perro callejero y Stiles, por las dudas. Se habían ido antes de que los otros enterraran los cuerpos.

Talia había retrocedido y se había fundido en las sombras con Peter y Cora pisándole los talones para asegurarse de que el perro estaba diciendo la verdad sobre el tamaño de su manada. Unos pasos por delante de ellos, Laura estaba guiando el camino de regreso a la casa, agitando la cola de un lado a otro.

Después de una milla más o menos, Stiles pronunció sus primeras palabras desde que salió del claro. —Lo siento, soy tan lento, —murmuró en voz baja. Todavía olía a miedo, el sudor rancio y la adrenalina se aferraban a él, a pesar de que su ritmo cardíaco se había calmado. Todavía era demasiado rápido, pero el ritmo era más estable.

Derek giró su cabeza para rozarse contra el costado de Stiles y gimió suavemente. Ya había intentado acercarse lo más posible cuando notó la piel de gallina en los brazos del niño (era inusualmente frío para la primavera de California, la noche caía, y las temperaturas caían), pero Stiles todavía estaba temblando.

Un fantasma de sonrisa tocó las facciones del chico. —Tomaré eso como 'está bien'.

♦

Solo la tía Rena los estaba esperando cuando salieron del bosque. Estaba parada en el porche delantero, retorciendo las manos en el dobladillo de su camisa. Su cabello cobrizo brillaba de un rojo apagado a la luz del porche que brillaba detrás de ella.

—Oh, gracias a Dios, —dijo cuando los vio. Sin alzar la voz, se volvió hacia la casa: —Han vuelto.

El caos estalló en la casa. Los niños comenzaron a chillar, y Derek pudo escuchar a sus hermanos gemelos, Louis y Levi, tratando de evitar forzosamente que salieran corriendo gritando al porche delantero. Jeffrey estaba tratando de calmar a Ava, su hija de cuatro años y la de Laura.

—Pero papá, —gimió, —Quiero ver a mamá.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero ahora no. Ella entrará pronto.

Rena estaba mirando a Laura, y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando cayeron sobre la sangre enmarañada en su pelaje. Como el único miembro humano de la manada, ella no podría haberlo olido desde lejos como el resto de los lobos en la casa. —¿Laura?— Dijo, la preocupación hizo que su voz sonara alta.

Laura negó con la cabeza. No es mía, quería decir, y Rena se relajó.

—¿Los demás?

Laura soltó otro gemido y sacudió la cabeza en dirección al bosque. Como si fuera una señal, otro aullido reverberó a través de la noche. Que significaba 'todo despejado'. Había tres voces distintivas, incluso para los oídos humanos.

Rena asintió. —Bueno. Ahora. —Se volvió hacia Derek. Sus pálidos ojos grises lo recorrieron, luego se volvieron para observar al tembloroso humano que se aferraba a él. Stiles no había dicho una palabra desde que tuvieron a la vista la casa. —¿Considero que es alguien que necesita atención médica?

Derek se detuvo frente a Rena, y dejó escapar un gemido que esperaba fuera alentador para Stiles.

—Estás herido, cariño, —dijo Rena. No fue una pregunta.

Stiles soltó a Derek y presionó una palma en su hombro. Todavía estaba sangrando. —Un poco.

—Vamos. Vamos a calentarte y limpiarte.

Entraron por la puerta de la cocina, cruzaron el pasillo y entraron al baño en la planta baja, donde Rena guardaba su botiquín de emergencia (el botiquín de lo "humanos rompibles", como ella lo llamaba). El alboroto en el interior se había retirado al salón en la parte posterior de la casa, lo que significaba que Jeffrey y los demás habían escuchado la conversación y habían decidido que era mejor que limpiaran la habitación.

Antes de que hubieran intervenido, Stiles se había dado cuenta de que Derek no lo estaba siguiendo, y se puso pálido. —¿No viene?

Rena sonrió. —Va a usar la puerta para los de cuatro patas. Él volverá enseguida, después de que se haya limpiado. Miró a Derek, mirando deliberadamente sus patas embarradas. —¿Verdad, Derek?

Derek soltó un ladrido y se alejó detrás de Laura.

♦

Le tomó a Derek casi una hora antes de que él pudiera volver a controlar a Stiles.

Después de dejar a Stiles en manos de su tía, se había deslizado a la casa a través de la puerta para mascotas de gran tamaño instalada en el lavadero de atrás, donde podían entrar sin tener que lidiar con las manijas de las puertas. Laura y Jeffrey se habían reído todo el tiempo mientras la habían instalado, pero desde que la manada descubrió su conveniencia, las bromas se habían detenido. Los pomos de las puertas y las patas no se mezclaron.

Derek cambió y flexionó sus doloridos músculos. Se duchó en el pequeño baño de invitados en la parte posterior de la casa, limpiando el hedor de los perros callejeros y el barro de su cabello, y buscó una camiseta y pantalones de chándal a través de las pilas limpias de ropa doblada. Y todo el tiempo, cada minuto que pasaba lejos del niño, el lobo en él gemía suavemente. Para ir a buscarlo, asegúrate de que estaba bien. Asegúrarse de que esté a salvo.

Rena lo alcanzó antes de llegar a su habitación al final del pasillo de arriba. Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios y señaló la puerta ligeramente entreabierta. —No tuve tiempo de vaciar la habitación de invitados de los libros de tu padre, y él estaba agotado, el pobre. Espero que no te moleste.

A través de la puerta abierta, Derek pudo distinguir una figura flaca, acurrucada bajo sus sábanas y resoplando suavemente.

—¿Llamaste a su familia?, —Preguntó.

—Probé su casa pero nadie estaba en casa. Stiles dijo que probablemente su padre esté en el trabajo, pero el despacho en la comisaría dijo que estaba fuera por una llamada. Homicidio o algo urgente, en Oak Grove.

—¿La comisaría?

—Su padre es el Sheriff. Stilinski.

En su imaginación, Derek podía ver a un hombre de unos cincuenta años con ojos pálidos y boca seria. En ocasiones, había visto el coche patrulla en la ciudad cuando iba de compras y pasaba frente a la comisaría de policía. Sabía que el Sheriff tenía un hijo, pero nada más.

—¿No podrías alcanzarlo?, —Preguntó Derek.

Rena negó con la cabeza. —Probablemente ni siquiera sabe que el niño está perdido. —La señora del despacho fue muy amable, dijo que sabía que los Stilinskis y Stiles eran como una familia para él. Ella dijo que transmitiría un mensaje y lo haría urgente.

—¿Qué hay de su madre?

Rena negó con la cabeza otra vez, esta vez con un borde de tristeza. —No estaba dijo la operadora, pero por lo que dijo al respecto, no creo que ella quisiera decir que la madre salió de la ciudad. Si mal no recuerdo, hubo un artículo de noticias sobre el Sheriff Stilinski cuando fue elegido. Dijo que era viudo.

Algo debe haber aparecido en la cara de Derek, porque Rena le palmeó el brazo consoladoramente. —Lo intentaremos nuevamente mañana. Pero el niño está a salvo, eso es lo más importante.

Derek solo asintió.

—También le presté algo de tu ropa vieja. Le habría dado algo de Levi o Louis, que podrían haberse quedado mejor, pero esos dos en realidad no tenían ni una sola cosa limpia en sus armarios. —Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Bastante seguro de que la habitación tiene su propio ecosistema.

—Está bien. No me importa.

—Te hice una cama en el sofá.

—Gracias, tía Rena.

Se inclinó más allá de Derek para mirar el montículo de mantas, moviéndose con la respiración entrecortada de Stiles. —Escuché de Laura que los perros callejeros no solo lo trataron muy bien. ¿Eso es verdad? —Todavía llevaba su chaqueta de color naranja melocotón, su cabello en suaves rizos y sus facciones preciosas como siempre, pero la expresión de sus ojos era de acero puro. Fueron momentos como esos en los que Derek realmente podía ver por qué Peter estaba tan conmovido con ella. Por qué había tomado una compañera humana.

—Sí, —dijo Derek. —Intentaron ... violarlo. Los detuve. Pero casi lo lograron.

La boca de Rena se estableció en una línea dura. —¿Los cogisteis?

—Están muertos.

—Bien. —Rena sonrió y le apretó el brazo. —Lo hiciste bien, cachorro.

Ella desapareció por las escaleras, y Derek entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La insonorización de las paredes se tragó los ruidos que subían desde abajo, donde Talia, Cora y Peter aparentemente habían entrado en la sala de estar.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, Derek se dirigió al lado de la cama.

Stiles era un durmiente inquieto. Incluso en reposo, parecía estar en constante movimiento, con los dedos contraídos, pataleando debajo de las sábanas y pequeños sonidos que escapaban de su garganta de vez en cuando. Sus ojos se movían hacia los lados bajo sus párpados.

Mientras Derek observaba, un pequeño y asustado sonido escapó de la garganta de Stiles, y se acurrucó debajo del edredón. Dormido y con la cara relajada, parecía más pequeño y más joven. 

Sus dos manos estaban envueltas en vendas y las heridas en su brazo habían sido limpiadas y vendadas. Derek podía oler el leve olor a antiséptico, y el perfume de Rena que había dejado en la piel de Stiles cuando lo había curado.

Ahora que estaba más cerca, Derek también podía oler el resto de él mucho mejor. Él claramente se había lavado, tal vez incluso se había duchado, olía ligeramente a jabón y algo afrutado. Pero lo que realmente parecía un golpe en el estómago era la forma en que el propio Stiles olía, debajo de todo. Como las especias, la nuez moscada, el limoncillo y la salvia, como la tierra caliente y lo que podría haber sido tinta. Y mezclado con todo lo que era el aroma propio de Derek, de la camiseta gastada y los pantalones de algodón que llevaba Stiles. La ropa de Derek.

Fue intoxicante. Y Derek no quería nada más que enterrar su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Stiles, en ese lugar en su nuca donde su piel se encontraba con la línea del cabello, y respirarlo.

Derek dio un paso atrás, luego otro. Las palabras del perro callejero resonaron en su cabeza. "¿Lo oliste?" El chucho había preguntado, con lascivia. "Huele tan jodidamente delicioso." ¿Había caído tan bajo que había rescatado al niño de los violadores en serie, solo para pensar algo así?

Se sintió enfermo, de repente.

Derek giró sobre sus talones y huyó de la habitación.

♦

No se atrevió a regresar hasta la mañana siguiente. Probablemente se habría quedado mucho más tiempo, si no necesitara un cambio de ropa.

Para cuando notó que el latido del corazón de Stiles había cambiado del ritmo constante del sueño, y que ahora estaba tocando el tambor con un extraño repiqueteo, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Oh, Dios mío, —dijo una voz detrás de él.

Derek se congeló, sus manos todavía en el cajón de su ropa interior donde había estado buscando un par de calzoncillos. Se giró y encontró a Stiles mirándolo. O boquiabierto, más bien. Estaba sentado en la cama, las sábanas revolcándose alrededor de su cintura. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

—Me rescató un modelo de ropa interior, —dijo Stiles en voz baja.

Derek parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—¿Eres Derek? El, eh, —hizo un gesto extraño que podría haber sido mímica para pelaje y colmillos. —¿El lobo negro? ¿Sí, alto?

Derek cerró el cajón y se volvió para mirar a Stiles por completo. Mala decisión, realmente, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde cuando notó cómo su vieja y gastada camisa de Ramones era demasiado grande para Stiles, y colgaba de sus hombros estrechos. Derek podía ver un hombro esbelto y una clavícula asomándose por el cuello. Tosió torpemente. —Sí.

—Sabía que todos los Hales eran como supermodelos y eras realmente agradable como un lobo pero realmente no esperaba...— agitó una mano hacia Derek,—bueno, todo "eso"— Derek observó fascinado como Stiles parecía se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, como si se hubiera dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que su filtro cerebro-a-boca no funcionaba correctamente, y se sonrojó gloriosamente, de un rojo vívidamente escarlata. —Quiero decir ...— Dijo, y cerró la boca. —Voy a dejar de hablar ahora.

Derek se aclaró la garganta. —¿Tienes hambre?

La cara de Stiles se iluminó como la de un niño de seis años en una mañana de Navidad. —Santo Dios, sí.

—Mi mamá te está esperando abajo. Puedo escucharla preocuparse por ti desde aquí.

—No me estoy preocupando, —la voz de su madre se elevó desde la cocina.

—La cocina está a la izquierda cuando llegas al vestíbulo, al pie de las escaleras.

—Está bien. —Stiles se levantó de la cama, frotándose los brazos. Parecía pequeño, de repente, y vulnerable a la luz brillante del sol de la mañana entrando a raudales en la habitación. —Y oye, gracias, —dijo. Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia Derek, luego se alejaron de nuevo. —Por ayer.

—Fue lo menos que pude hacer.

Su cabeza se balanceó. —Todavía. Gracias. —Enganchó un pulgar sobre su hombro. —Voy a ir.

—Estaré bien.

♦

Después de cambiarse a ropa limpia, Derek siguió su nariz a la cocina. Era sábado por la mañana, todos estaban en casa, y era un caos absoluto. Como siempre. El nivel de ruido solo fue asombroso.

Stiles estaba sentado en la isla de la cocina, con un pie descalzo bajo su cuerpo y el otro colgando en el aire, observando el caos que lo rodeaba a él y a Talia, que se agitaba junto a la estufa. Laura estaba de pie junto a ella, hurgando con su espátula en los panqueques en una de las ollas.

—Solo déjame darle la vuelta, mamá, —estaba diciendo, —se quemará.

—No está listo todavía. Dios, Laura, dame la espátula antes de golpees a alguien en el ojo.

Sin apartar los ojos de Laura, golpeó las manos de Cora con su propia espátula. Cora hizo una mueca y retiró los dedos de donde había estado tratando de robar un trozo de tocino de la sartén.

Louis y Levi, los hermanos gemelos más jóvenes de Derek, estaban en la mesa, aparentemente convenciendo al Oliver, cada vez más dubitativo, de que los conejitos eran reales, y que podrías convertirte en uno si supieras cómo. El niño de seis años entrecerró los ojos a sus tíos sospechosamente. —¿Cómo es que no puedo hacerlo?, —Preguntó. Estaba sosteniendo una cuchara en una mano como un arma, la otra estaba enroscada alrededor de una tarrina de yogurt de fresa.

—Bueno, ya ves, tienes que tener algunas habilidades especiales para eso, —dijo Levi. —Solo los más inteligentes y los que saben cómo hacerlo pueden transformarse en lo que quieren. Como yo. —Louis le dio una patada en la espinilla debajo de la mesa, duro, y gruñó. —Como yo y Louis, —corrigió Levi.

Los ojos de Oliver se entrecerraron aún más. Se giró en su asiento, derramando yogurt de su cuchara mientras giraba. —Mamá, —gimoteó hacia Laura, —Quiero ser una cambiaformas conejo.

El padre de Derek estaba al final de la mesa, colocando platos apilados con panqueques y fruta y tostadas calientes sobre la mesa. —Chicos, compórtense. Ya hablamos de los modales en la mesa, Oliver, ¿recuerdas?

—Daniel, por favor. —Talia se rió desde su lugar en la cocina. Como si fueran a recordar. Fueron criados por lobos.

Jeremy -el mayor de Laura, un chico tranquilo de ocho años con el pelo rebelde- estaba dibujando en su servilleta con un crayón azul. Las dos hijas de Peter y Rena, Savannah y Viola, aceptaron sus platos con gracia y recogieron sus tenedores. Los preadolescentes parecían completamente desprevenidos por el caos. Peter y Rena estaban sentados uno frente al otro en los asientos de la esquina, Peter removiendo la crema en un café y leyendo el periódico sobre el hombro de Rena. Ella le dijo algo en voz baja al oído, señalando un artículo de noticias al final de la página, y Peter se rió.

—¿Dónde está Jeffrey?, —Le preguntó Derek a Cora mientras pasaba apresuradamente, llevando pilas de platos repletos de alimentos para el desayuno: cruasanes, tostadas, huevos fritos y bacon nadando en grasa, fruta y yogur y cuencos de granola.

Cora se encogió de hombros. —En el jardín, o el garaje. Haciendo cosas de hombres. —Ella miró significativamente a su alrededor. —Evitando esto.

—Hombre inteligente, —dijo Laura en voz baja.

Derek se volvió hacia Stiles justo a tiempo para ver a una de sus sobrinas arrastrándose sobre su regazo. Ava, todavía con su pijama de Tortugas y usando sus calcetines púrpuras, se izó usando el borde de la mesa de la barra de desayuno, luego miró a Stiles hasta que la ayudó a levantarse y en su regazo, mirando perpleja.

—¿Eres humano?— Demandó Ava. Extendió la mano para pellizcar la nariz de Stiles, como si eso le dijera todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Ava, déjalo estar, —dijo Laura desde la cocina, agitando la espátula hacia la niña.

—Está bien. —Stiles se volvió para mirar al pequeño hombre lobo en su regazo. —¿Así que tu nombre es Ava?

Ella asintió efusivamente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Ava?

—Ocho.

—Tiene cuatro años, —interrumpió Laura sin apartar la mirada de donde estaba sacando más harina y azúcar de la despensa.

—Cuatro, —dijo Ava, igual de serio. —Cuál es tu nombre. ¿Eres un humano? ¿Cómo la gran tía Rena?

—Sí, lo soy, —dijo. Le sonrió agradecido a Talia cuando colocó una taza de café humeante y una pila fresca de panqueques, cubiertos con sirope y un trozo de mantequilla, delante de él. —Y yo soy Stiles. Encantado de conocerte, Ava.

Ava se retorció, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para bajar. —¿Por qué estás aquí?— Su nariz se crispó, mientras olía el aire. —Hueles como el tío Derek. ¿Eres el compañero de tío Derek?

Stiles sonaba como si de repente tuviese problemas para tragar el trozo de panqueque que acababa de masticar, y Talia dejó escapar un murmullo pensativo desde donde estaba friendo huevos. Cora resopló, en voz alta. Peter levantó la vista del periódico y miró a Derek con su mirada aguda y evaluadora.

—Está bien, es hora de irse, mono, —dijo Derek, con las orejas ardiendo, y alzó a Ava por la cintura. —Deja que Stiles coma.

La niña agarró la camisa de Derek y lo miró con seriedad. —Tiene una nariz graciosa, —dijo. —Me gusta. Creo que debería quedarse.

Tú no eres la única, pensó secamente, mientras su lobo ronroneaba feliz ante la idea.

—Stiles solo nos está visitando, cachorro, probablemente quiera irse a casa.

Como si fuera una señal, sonó el teléfono. Era la antigua línea de tierra que su padre había insistido en mantener, con el teléfono trinando en la cuna sobre la mesa junto a la puerta principal.

Los padres de Derek compartieron una mirada sobre el alboroto en la cocina. Stiles había dejado de comer y miraba hacia la dirección del timbre.

—Probablemente sea el Sheriff, —dijo Talia. —¿Quieres responder, cariño? Tu padre debe estar muy preocupado.

Un tintineo de un tenedor contra la encimera, y Stiles se levantó de su asiento. Él desapareció por el vestíbulo. A pesar de que toda la familia Hale era bastante buena para ignorar todas las convenciones sociales sobre el espacio personal y la privacidad, sabían cuándo darles su espacio a alguien. El circo del desayuno se reanudó con su volumen habitual, y la conversación de Stiles con su padre casi se ahoga.

Casi.

Derek no podía entender lo que el Sheriff estaba diciendo, pero no pudo evitar enfocarse en la tranquila voz de Stiles. —Hola papá, —estaba diciendo. —No te asustes, estoy bien. Acabo de perder mi teléfono. —Una pausa. —Sí. Mi jeep murió, en esa carretera secundaria cerca de la reserva. —Pausa. —No sabía que yo venía, papá, así que no sabía preocuparse, Scott no podría haberlo sabido. —Pausa. —Lo sé, papá, fue estúpido, pero pensé que estaba caminando en la dirección correcta. —Stiles suspiró. —Sí, lo sé. —Pausa. —En la casa de Hale. Ellos ... —Vaciló. —Algunos tipos vinieron detrás de mí, extraviados omegas o algo así. Me asaltaron cuando estaba mirando debajo del capó. Dejé mi teléfono en algún lado y ...

La boca de Stiles se cerró audiblemente e incluso desde donde estaba, Derek podía escuchar el chillido indignado del Sheriff a través de la línea telefónica.

—Dije que estoy bien, papá. Los Hales me ayudaron. Se deshicieron de los cambiaformas . —Tragó saliva audiblemente. —Estoy a salvo.

Esta vez, Stiles calló por un largo tiempo, como si el Sheriff en el otro extremo se hubiera lanzado a una diatriba.

Después de que el sonido metálico de la voz del sheriff a través del altavoz se hubiera silenciado, Stiles soltó otro suspiro. —Lo prometo. Y yo sé. Yo también te quiero, papá.

La llamada terminó con un clic cuando Stiles puso el teléfono a su soporte. Regresó a la cocina, con aspecto avergonzado.—Mi papá viene a buscarme, —dijo a la sala en general. —Parecía bastante enojado, y probablemente tengas que presenciar su charla de "Stiles eres mi hijo pero eres un idiota— cuando llegue aquí, así que... lo siento de antemano.

Talia le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo con consuelo. —Será mejor que vayamos a buscar tus zapatos, entonces.

♦

La llegada del Sheriff no fue una sorpresa para ninguno de ellos. Oyeron su coche patrulla a kilómetros de distancia cuando chocó y traqueteó por el accidentado camino de entrada que conducía a la casa Hale.

Talia fue al porche delantero para saludarlo, y el resto de la familia abandonó sus desayunos para apilarse cerca de la puerta principal. Los lobos eran curiosos por naturaleza, ni siquiera estaban tratando de ocultarlo. Stiles se paró un tanto incómodo al lado de Talia, jugueteando con la manga de su sudadera con capucha. La sudadera con capucha de Derek.

Después de que encontraron los zapatos de Stiles, tímidamente preguntó si podía tomar prestada la ropa de Derek hasta que llegara a casa y pudiera cambiarse. Él las traería de vuelta al día siguiente, dijo, lavadas y dobladas. Tan despreocupado como pudo, Derek le había dicho que guardara la ropa... y luego le prestó una sudadera con capucha, tinta azul y que tenía en la esquina trasera de su armario, que se había encogido en el lavado, hacía años, y ni siquiera le servía.

—Hace frío afuera, —Derek había dicho bruscamente cuando Stiles lo había mirado con la boca abierta por la confusión. Había empujado la prenda aún más cerca del niño, sosteniéndola en su mano como si fuera una serpiente viva. —Puedes quedártela.

Stiles se había llevado la sudadera con capucha.

Derek lo miró ahora, con los dedos sosteniendo con fuerza el dobladillo y los bordes de sus mangas, y trató de no oler el cálido aroma de él mezclándose con el de Derek en su piel.

Cinco minutos después, el coche patrulla del Sheriff se dirigió al patio. Casi antes de que se hubiera detenido por completo, la puerta del lado del pasajero se abrió de golpe, y un chico de la edad de Stiles salió precipitadamente. Casi quita la puerta de sus bisagras en su prisa por salir.

Sucedió muy rápido, después de eso. Derek no sabía qué había sido el primero en provocarlo, o qué había estado pensando en absoluto. Solo recordaba haber notado una cabeza de pelo rebelde, oscuro, piel bronceada y una mandíbula desigual antes de que el olor de otro hombre lobo lo golpeara como un mazo. Él no pensó. Todo lo que sabía era que había un extraño en el patio delantero, era un lobo, y se dirigía hacia Stiles a toda velocidad.

Su lobo se volvió loco.

Derek tenía a Stiles pegado contra la pared detrás de él, al lado de la puerta principal, un gruñido sordo salió de su garganta y sus ojos brillaron a un azul de advertencia antes de que su cerebro tuviera tiempo de ponerse al día.

El extraño lobo se detuvo al pie de la escalera, sus propios ojos brillando de amarillo. Sus labios se retiraron en un gruñido, la boca llena de dientes afilados.

—¡Derek! —Su madre estalló en el mismo momento exacto en que Stiles dijo —Whoa, hey, Derek. ¿Qué diablos?

El otro lobo se dió cuenta más rápido que Derek. Muy lentamente se relajó y pestañeó una vez, dos veces, antes de que el amarillo dorado desapareciera de sus ojos. —Mierda, lo siento... —le dijo a Talia, sus ojos se movieron del Alfa a Derek y Stiles. Sus manos fueron levantadas para mostrar que estaban vacías, y su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado para desnudar su cuello. Un signo de sumisión. —Alfa Hale. Stiles, hola.

—Heya, Scotty, —dijo Stiles. Él no se movió detrás de Derek sino que colocó una mano tranquilizadora en su codo. —Voy a darle un abrazo a Scott, ¿de acuerdo, amigo?, —Le dijo a Derek. Tranquilamente, como si estuviera hablando con un depredador cabreado. —Scott es mi hermano. Está bien.

No quería mirar alrededor para comprobar, pero Derek estaba bastante seguro de que su manada entera lo estaba mirando con diversos grados de confusión y sorpresa. Excepto Peter, que parecía divertido, como si supiera un secreto que nadie más conocía. Laura estaba mirando a Derek extrañamente, no quería examinarlo más de cerca.

Derek dio un paso hacia un costado para dejar pasar a Stiles, y dejó que el color se desvaneciera de sus ojos a avellana normal. —Lo siento, —le dijo a Scott. Su madre todavía lo miraba calculadoramente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, por lo que volvió a decirlo. —Lo siento. No sé lo que me pasó.

Un tirón en la manga hizo que Derek echara un vistazo hacia abajo: Jeremy se había deslizado del agarre de su madre y estaba parado a su lado, con sus ojos azul oscuro serios. —¿Quién es ese? —Preguntó en un susurro de escenario, gesticulando hacia Scott.

Para entonces, Stiles ya estaba en movimiento. Bajó los escalones y dio un salto gigantesco, chocando directamente contra Scott. El chico ni siquiera se tambaleó, simplemente se abrazó a Stiles y lo apretó. —Tu padre me contó lo que sucedió, —dijo en el cuello de Stiles, con las palabras en la piel. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí amigo. Estoy ... estoy bien. Derek les dio una patada en el culo.

Stiles enganchó un pulgar en su dirección general, y Scott dejó que Stiles se deslizara sobre sus pies mientras su mirada volvía a Derek. —¿Eres Derek? ¿Tú eres el que detuvo a esos perros callejeros?

Derek solo asintió.

—Eso lo explica.— Scott estaba mirando a Stiles con una expresión extraña, frunció el ceño y sus ojos marrón oscuro se estrecharon. —Gracias, —le dijo a Derek, y con tanta seriedad Derek no dudó ni por un segundo que lo dijo con todo su corazón.

—Stiles. —El Sheriff Stilinski había salido de su automóvil, todavía con su uniforme y parecía que no había visto su cama en más de veinticuatro horas, y le abría los brazos.

Stiles se separó de Scott y cayó de bruces en el abrazo. Enterró su rostro en el hombro de su padre y los brazos del Sheriff rodearon al chico en un abrazo tan fuerte que debió haber sido doloroso.

—Está bien, papá,— murmuró Stiles. —Estoy bien.

—Esa fue la cosa más idiota que has hecho en tu vida.

—Lo sé, papá.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente recibir ese tipo de llamada de Ramirez? ¿Que te habían herido y que era urgente? Podrías haber muerto.

—Lo sé.

—Eres todo lo que tengo, niño, y ...— El Sheriff apretó aún más el abrazo, y Stiles exhaló en un aliento tembloroso. —- Me mataría perderte. ¿Me escuchas?

Stiles se limpió los ojos con la manga y se recostó. —No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo.

—Estoy absolutamente seguro de que lo harás, pero tomaré esa promesa de todos modos.— Agarró la cabeza de Stiles con ambas manos y presionó sus labios contra su sien. —Te amo.

—Tengo diecinueve años, papá. No un niño. —Stiles cubrió las manos de su padre con las suyas. —También te amo.

Su madre apareció junto al codo de Derek y sonrió cálidamente a los Stilinskis. —¿Les gustaría a usted y a Stiles venir mañana y quedarse a cenar?, —Preguntó Talia al Sheriff.

¿Te gustaría quedarte para siempre? Derek pensó un poco histéricamente mientras miraba a Stiles, pensando en la caricatura de Disney que había visto con Laura cuando eran niños (Mulan, pensó que se llamaba). Por favor, quédate por siempre.

Antes de que el Sheriff se marchara, después de haber metido a Stiles y al muy atado Scott en el asiento trasero de su coche patrulla, se giró hacia Derek. Ya había llenado a Talia y Rena con gratitud por cuidar a Stiles. —Escuché lo que hiciste por mi hijo, —dijo. —Te debo mi vida.— Derek abrió la boca para despedirlo, pero el sheriff agitó su mano. —No, por favor, lo hago. Estoy bastante seguro de que tu y tu familia son la única razón por la que él está en una sola pieza. Entonces por favor. —Agarró el hombro de Derek. —Si alguna vez necesitas algo, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Derek asintió. Observó cómo el coche salió disparado del patio, incluso Stiles saludó desde la ventana trasera, y eso fue todo. El niño estaba con su padre, él se iba a casa, y no había sufrido ningún daño. Habían cumplido con su deber de ayudarlo. Todo debería haber estado absolutamente bien.

Entonces, ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que algo intentaba ahogarse en su garganta mientras le devolvía el saludo a las luces traseras que se alejaban?


	2. Chapter 2

Tal como lo prometieron, Stiles y su padre se presentaron al día siguiente, mientras Stiles echaba un vistazo a la casa y al patio que los rodeaba como si lo viese por primera vez. Estaba vistiendo su propia ropa esta vez y le entregó a Derek su camisa y pantalones de algodón en una pila prolijamente doblada.

—Pensé que podrías quererlos de vuelta, de todos modos, —dijo. —Entonces, aquí.

Él no le devolvió la sudadera con capucha, y Derek no preguntó al respecto (¿por qué le agradó que el chico se la hubiera guardado? Nadie debería saberlo).

Comieron sentados alrededor de la gran mesa de caoba en el comedor. Stiles y el sheriff se sentaron cerca del extremo de la mesa, entre Talia a la cabeza y Laura en el otro lado. Stiles comió en silencio mientras el Sheriff conversaba con la madre de Derek, pero de vez en cuando Derek atrapaba al niño mirándolo con timidez. Siempre bajaba apresuradamente la mirada cuando notó que Derek miraba.

Después de esa primera cena, durante el postre, su madre se volvió hacia el sheriff. —Hablando de cenas, Sheriff Stilinski, espero que sepan que pueden unirse a nosotros cualquier noche si lo desean. No es necesario que llames, siempre tenemos suficiente comida para todos.

El Sheriff parpadeó confundido. —Aprecio la oferta, pero estoy seguro de que valoras tu privacidad y te gusta tener tus cenas solo con la familia...

—Tonterías, —dijo Talia, agitando su mano. —Cuando mi manada invita a alguien a cenar, eso significa que son bienvenidos a volver y comer con nosotros en cualquier momento.

El padre de Stiles explicó que, por lo general, estaba trabajando a la hora de la cena, que había hecho turnos extra en la comisaría recientemente, y que probablemente no podría. Dijo que vería qué podía hacer para tener una noche libre, pero la declinó cortésmente. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Stiles, y el chico se puso un poco nervioso a pesar de que su expresión se había iluminado.

—Me gustaría... me gustaría eso, —respondió tímidamente. —¿Mañana?

—Mañana, —dijo Talia, asintiendo con aprobación.

Se convirtió en un patrón, después de eso.

Stiles llegó el día siguiente y luego el siguiente. Ante las curiosas preguntas de la manada y el entrometido interrogatorio, explicó que aún no había logrado encontrar un trabajo, y había decidido postularse para la universidad después de tomarse un año libre, para pensar en lo que quería hacer.

—Y no me gusta estar solo en la casa, —dijo. —Está... un poco vacía cuando mi padre está en el trabajo.

Así que casi todas las tardes, a veces incluso antes de la hora del almuerzo, escuchaban el sonido del jeep azul de Stiles subir por el camino de entrada a la casa, anunciando su llegada. El padre de Derek se movió en la cocina, agitando su espátula y dando órdenes mientras las hermanas de Derek casi físicamente conducían a Stiles a la mesa, apilando más comida en frente de él que la que probablemente fuera necesaria incluso para alimentar a un hombre lobo adulto. Lo alimentaron como un miembro de la manada, como parte de la familia.

Realmente no debería haber sido una sorpresa que los niños lo amaran. Llegaron a Stiles como un reguero de pólvora a la gasolina, y la sensación parecía ser mutua. Incluso antes de que Stiles pudiera salir del automóvil, habría al menos tres lobos muy pegajosos colgados de sus brazos o atados a su ropa. Pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía que recordarles a los niños que no sanaría tan rápido como los hombres lobos, si había heridas accidentales de garras. —¡Un humano quebradizo, muchachos!— Gritaba después de haber abierto la puerta de su coche. —Cuide los productos, manipúlelos con cuidado y llegue un envío frágil. No rompas los Stiles.

Ava especialmente pareció darle un brillo particular. En el momento en que Stiles cruzara la puerta, correría de su habitación o de la sala de estar y colisionaría con las rodillas, sus ojos grises fijos en determinación.

—Arriba, arriba, arriba, —decía ella, haciendo manos graciosas a Stiles.

Y él siempre, siempre rendirse. —De acuerdo, cachorro, —decía, y abanicaba a Ava en sus brazos. —¿A donde?

—La jarra de galletas, por favor, señor Stiles.

—Como desee, señora.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Stiles empezara a quedarse a pasar la noche. Talia había limpiado la habitación de invitados y la había hecho para él, para que pudiera quedarse allí todas las veces que quisiera. Su cepillo de dientes finalmente migró de su casa al baño de visitas de los Hales, y su ropa comenzó a aparecer alrededor de la casa en lugares extraños, al igual que los niños. Había una sudadera con capucha roja colgada en el respaldo de una silla de cocina, y camisas de franela mezcladas con el resto de la ropa de la familia.

Derek pronto descubrió que también hablaba. El niño habló mucho. Probablemente podría hablarle a la tía Rena, y la tía Rena era infinitamente tolerante y serena, y escucharía a quien diera todo el tiempo que lo necesitara. Ella tenía la experiencia de una madre y la paciencia de un santo, e incluso ella casi se resquebrajó. Stiles habló sobre su día y lo que había visto en su camino a la casa, y sobre la canción que había escuchado en la radio y cómo se preguntaba si Iggy Azalea en realidad se llamaba Iggy y cómo podían los padres de alguien hacerle eso a ella, no era Iggy Pop suficiente? (—Lo busqué en Google, Derek. En realidad, se llama Amatista. Eso es mucho peor) Habló sobre libros, películas y cosas que había leído en las noticias. Seguía a Derek por la casa a veces, con su nuevo teléfono en las manos, y le leía en voz alta sobre la batalla de Wadi y el ciclón Lam, y la lluvia del monzón, y los órganos reproductivos de los caracoles (—pueden cambiar de sexo, Derek. ¿lo puedes creer?)

Una mañana, Stiles descubrió que la casa Hale tenía una biblioteca, una habitación enorme y aireada con estantes llenos de libros desde el piso al techo que datan de la época de la Guerra Civil. Los padres de Derek le habían dado permiso para explorar todo lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando manejara los libros con cuidado, algunos de ellos eran muy viejos y frágiles. Sus ojos brillaban como dos lunas cuando Derek lo había llevado a la biblioteca, y abrió las pesadas puertas dobles de madera de cerezo.

—¿Puedo?, —Había preguntado, flotando en el umbral y mirando los estantes como si fuera un hombre religioso al que se le presentó la oportunidad de tocar los huesos de un profeta. —¿En serio?, —Preguntó.

Derek asintió. —La puerta está desbloqueada. Puedes venir aquí en cualquier momento.

No habían visto a Stiles por el resto del día. Se había perdido entre los mohosos estantes, el olor a papel viejo y cuero persistiendo en su piel cuando finalmente emergió después de que el sol ya se había puesto. Derek había echado un vistazo en un punto, a media mañana, y encontró a Stiles caminando por un estante, pasando sus largos dedos con delicadeza y amor por los lomos de los viejos volúmenes.

Stiles tampoco estaba molesto, y no era el peor tipo de kryptonita para Derek, ya que su lobo gimió alegremente porque tal vez Derek estaba tan contento con esto porque significaba que Stiles sería un buen compañero. Obviamente sabía cómo cuidar de una casa, y lavaba la ropa, ayudaba al padre de Derek y a las mujeres en la cocina, y se ofrecía como voluntario para los viajes a la tienda de comestibles. Cada vez que estaba cerca, también parecía dirigirse automáticamente a donde los niños estaban, y sugerir vigilar a los más pequeños por un tiempo.

—Soy único hijo, —le había explicado a Laura, encogiéndose de hombros. —Siempre he querido saber cómo es tener hermanos menores.

Laura le había agarrado de la parte superior de los brazos, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?, —Había exigido.

Stiles los llevó a correr a la reserva, a los bolos y, en una ocasión memorable, a una pequeña tienda de mascotas cerca del centro de la ciudad para observar a los periquitos, las tarántulas y los coloridos peces tropicales en sus tanques.

Unas horas más tarde, él había regresado ligeramente alterado y se sentó al lado de Derek en el sofá de dos plazas donde había estado leyendo un grueso libro de bolsillo. —Alguien podría haberme advertido, —dijo Stiles. —Nunca he visto dos docenas de roedores y una jaula llena de conejos tan absolutamente aterrados. —Su mirada estaba ligeramente vidriosa, como si estuviera revivieéndolo en su cabeza. —Estoy bastante seguro de que el señor Johnson nunca quiere ver a un solo Hale nunca más. — Miró a Derek. —Lo siento.

Derek solo se había reído hasta que le dolió el estómago y las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Stiles golpeó el hombro de manera ineficaz y silbó —¡lo sabías, lo sabías totalmente y no me lo dijiste!

♦

Una tarde, ayudaron a su madre en el jardín, arrancando malezas, cavando y plantando semillas en la rica tierra negra, con el sol ardiente a sus espaldas.

Stiles se quemó la punta de la nariz, dos veces, y Derek tardó medio día en convencerlo de ponerse protector solar. Empujó la botella de crema en las manos de Derek y sonrió angelicalmente. No podía extenderlo con las manos sucias, ahora, podría, él había dicho, y luego se rió de lo estreñido que pensó que Derek miraba.

—No creo que esto esté ayudando, —dijo Stiles. En lugar de cerrar los ojos, estaba entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en las manos de Derek mientras extendía la loción en la piel de Stiles.

—Quédate quieto. — Derek limpió el costado de la nariz de Stiles con la yema del pulgar. —No lo sería, si dejaras de retorcerte por dos segundos.

Para cuando regresaron adentro, con las manos sucias y la espalda dolorida, Derek tuvo que cambiarse de ropa porque Stiles había intentado meter un trozo de tierra húmeda a través de su cuello cuatro veces. Había tenido éxito una vez.

—Solo estoy cultivando la verdadera belleza de la naturaleza, —había dicho, moviendo las cejas, y casi se derrumba riéndose de su propia broma.

Derek no se había dignado a contestar eso: solo había empujado a Stiles al montículo de hierbas junto al compost.

De alguna manera, en algún momento, se había convertido en un miembro de su manada. Nadie se quejó y nadie pareció pensar que era extraño de ninguna manera. y Stiles se metió en su vida como una pieza de rompecabezas que nadie sabía que había perdido, pero completaba claramente la imagen.

Y a través de todo esto, Derek estaba volviéndose lentamente loco, porque Stiles era exasperante. Era divertido, gentil y feroz. Era leal hasta la muerte y perspicaz, y demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Se emocionó por cualquier cosa, una luz en algún lugar detrás de sus ojos que los hacía brillar mientras su mente hiperactiva trabajaba horas extras. Parecía que no había nada en lo que no estuviera interesado, al menos hasta cierto punto, y se empapó de información como una esponja seca. A veces se reía de esta risa de cuerpo entero que hacía que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, su nariz se arrugó y sus rodillas se debilitaron hasta casi derrumbarse. Se rió como si hubiera encontrado todos los secretos a la vida.

Cuanto más aprendía Derek sobre él, más se daba cuenta de que estaba demasiado profundo. Y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Stiles había plantado sus pequeños anzuelos en algún lugar dentro de él, debajo de su piel, y se había hecho acogedor.

Y olía tan bien, y Derek no podía entender por qué no se parecía a nada que hubiera olido.

Esas semanas a finales de la primavera que florecieron lentamente hasta el verano fueron probablemente las más felices que Derek recordó haber tenido en su vida. Y a principios de junio, era difícil de creer que el niño tímido que habían encontrado en el bosque, y el joven animado con las manos y la boca que nunca dejaban de moverse fueran la misma persona.

No le había llevado mucho tiempo darse cuenta completamente de que estaba tan, tan, soberanamente y completamente jodido.

♦

—Lo estás empeorando.

—Cállate. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Obviamente no. Dale aquí, Stiles.

—Manos fuera, hombre lobo. No tengo miedo de usar esto como un arma ofensiva. —Stiles agitó amenazadoramente la gran cuchara de madera.

Era un martes por la mañana, lluvioso y ligeramente frío, gotas de agua recorrían los cristales de las ventanas, y la casa estaba en silencio. Los niños estaban en la escuela, días finales antes de que llegara el verano. Peter llevó a Rena a una tienda de herramientas de jardinería cercana y se llevaron a Ava con ellos, y los padres de Derek decidieron aprovecharse de la tranquilidad e irse a correr a través de la Reserva. Laura, Jeffrey y Cora no regresarían del trabajo hasta la tarde. Derek tuvo toda la mañana para sí mismo.

O lo hubiera hecho, si Stiles no tuviera una llave de la casa.

Había despertado a Derek saltando en su cama y empujando sus pies absolutamente helados bajo su espalda. —¡Levántate y brilla, Derbear!— Había cantado mientras tiraba del edredón de Derek. —El tiempo no espera a nadie.

Derek intentó gruñir tan amenazadoramente como pudo. —Aléjate de mí, Stiles, —refunfuñó. —Estoy tratando de dormir.

—Pero tengo hambre.

—Entonces vete a desayunar. —Empujó su cara más profundamente en su almohada. —Aléjate de mí.

—Dame de comer, Sourwolf. —Stiles empujó sus pies aún más debajo de él y movió los dedos de sus pies. En serio, el tipo era como un cadáver andante, en cuanto a temperatura. —Y técnicamente, estoy debajo de ti.

—Sal.

—Pero mis pies están fríos. Y estás caliente.

—Consigue tu propio calor corporal, ladrón.

Stiles había estado en silencio por tanto tiempo después de eso que Derek tuvo que abrir un ojo para ver si se había ido. Pero todavía estaba sentado al lado de Derek, medio enterrado en las sábanas y la colcha, con las mejillas levemente rosadas. —¿Qué pasa si quiero el tuyo?— Dijo en voz baja, luego cerró la boca como si eso no fuera lo que él había querido decir en absoluto.

Tú lo pediste, Derek había pensado. —Como desees, —dijo, y antes de que Stiles pudiera hacer algo al respecto, había agarrado al niño en una asfixiante agarre, aplastándolo entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo. Derek no podía decidir si estaba infinitamente agradecido o muy enojado porque todavía no tenía camisa. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Stiles empapándose a través del fino algodón de la camisa de Stiles, y su desordenado cabello le hacía cosquillas en la nariz a Derek mientras se retorcía y reía bajo el peso de Derek. —¡Juego sucio!— Gritó. —¡Tú ganas, me rindo! ¡Me doy por vencido!

Después de que finalmente llegaron a la cocina, Stiles se sonrojó y se rió, y una sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de la boca de Derek, Stiles había declarado que no sería un desayuno a menos que tuviera gofres con chispas de chocolate en este instante. Y él había querido hacerlos desde el principio. Que fue la causa del desorden de cuencos, tazas de medir sucias, y el mostrador cubierto con harina que Derek ahora estaba mirando con consternación mientras Stiles agitaba su cuchara en señal de advertencia.

—Sé cocinar, puedo manejar esto.

—Sé que puedes cocinar, pero obviamente hornear es algo que no puedes hacer sin supervisión. Dame la cuchara, Stiles.

Él sostuvo la cuchara más cerca como si estuviera acunando a su primogénito. —No.

—Bien. —Derek exhaló un suspiro. —¿Vas a limpiar este desastre cuando hayas terminado?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué hay del desastre en tu cara?

Los ojos de Stiles se entrecerraron, luego se ensancharon cuando Derek se acercó y barrió la mancha de chocolate derretido de la esquina de su boca. —Oh, —dijo Stiles débilmente. —Ese desastre.

—¿Sabes que no puedes hacer nada con trocitos de chocolate si comes el chocolate antes de que llegue a los gofres?

Stiles resopló y volvió a sus cuencos y masa. —Cómeme, hombre lobo, —dijo alegremente, pero el latido de su corazón estaba saltando en su pecho como un martillo neumático.

Comieron los gofres junto a la barra de desayuno, con las rodillas juntas bajo la mesa, Stiles luciendo como si hubiera inventado la rueda otra vez. —Bastante bien, ¿eh?, —Dijo con aire de suficiencia, y se metió en la boca otra pieza de gofre cubierta de crema batida.

Derek le dio una patada en la espinilla debajo de la mesa. Odiaba admitirlo, pero probablemente eran los mejores gofres que había comido.

♦

Derek estaba bastante seguro de que en el momento en que sus hermanas se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba pasando fue una tarde cuando Stiles, Derek, Laura y sus hijos se apilaron en la sala después de cenar para ver la trilogía de El Hobbit, acurrucados con montones de mantas, almohadas, y suficientes tentempiés para alimentar a un pequeño ejército. Los BluRays fueron un regalo de Navidad de Laura, que se le obsequió envuelto en un horrible papel de regalo rojo y verde con una tarjeta de feliz Navidad pegada a él.

Estaba tendido en la esquina del sofá de la esquina, con los pies levantados sobre la otomana frente a él y Stiles a su lado. Al comienzo de la película tenían al menos un pie de espacio entre ellos. Para el momento en que Bilbo estaba intercambiando acertijos con Gollum en la pantalla, Derek había descansado sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá, y Stiles se había deslizado lo suficientemente cerca como para apoyarse sobre su costado. Sus dedos estaban jugando distraídamente con el dobladillo del Henley de Derek.

Derek no estaba viendo la película. Su rostro estaba vuelto hacia la pantalla, pero su atención se centró por completo en el niño a su lado. Y él no tenía absolutamente ninguna pista de lo que se suponía que debía hacer en una situación como esta. Derek no tenía muchos amigos, apenas conocía a nadie fuera de su manada. Sabía que era melancólico, malhumorado y antipático. Sabía que si no hacía un esfuerzo consciente, sus cejas desanimaban a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a él para desviarse en el último minuto. Una vez, el barista de la cafetería local había tratado de coquetear con él. Honestamente, él no había tratado de herir los sentimientos de la niña, en realidad parecía muy agradable, pero simplemente no estaba interesado. Había dejado la cafetería con un café con leche de ocho dólares y la culpabilidad de casi haber hecho llorar al barista.

A Derek no le importaba mucho la gente. No era que le desagradaran, o incluso que los encontraran de alguna manera desagradables: simplemente no entendía a la mayoría de ellos. Las personas, especialmente los humanos, eran ruidosas e irracionales e ilógicas. Metían la nariz en cosas que no les concernían y se volvían. peligrosos cuando tenían miedo. No tenían sentido.

La gente y él no se mezclaban.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba Stiles, actuando como si nunca hubiera recibido la nota de “no acercarse al hosco hombre lobo, hace que la gente salga herida y no valga la pena”, acurrucándose al lado de Derek, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y actuando como si no lo hubiera ningún otro lugar más seguro.¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer Derek? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con la sensación de que su corazón estaba hecho dos tallas más grandes para su pecho?

Los ojos de Laura tampoco estaban en la película: los miraba a los dos con una expresión de comprensión en su rostro. Oh, Dios mío, ella le habló a Derek cuando cometió el error de mirar en su dirección. Su mirada se dirigió a Stiles, luego a Derek y otra vez. Sus cejas habían trepado hasta su cabello. Tú... Oh. Mi.Dios.

Lo sé, Derek quería decir. Volvió al televisor justo a tiempo para ver el enigma final de Gollum.

—Tiempo, —murmuró Stiles a su lado. —Dime la hora, Bilbo.

Estoy en una profunda, profunda mierda.

♦

—Entonces, ¿cómo es él?

A través del teléfono, Derek podía oír el sonido raspante de las uñas de Erica Acunó el teléfono de forma más segura entre su hombro y su oreja, y extendió la mano para pasar suavemente una mano por el cabello de Stiles. Estaba profundamente dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Derek y roncando ligeramente. Nadie estaba allí para ver. Nadie debería saberlo. —No puedo esperar a que te encuentres con él, —dijo en voz baja.

Stiles se movió bajo su mano, murmurando mientras dormía. Su ridícula boca colgaba ligeramente abierta, los dedos de su mano derecha acurrucados en la tela de los jeans de Derek.

Deberías verlo, Derek quería decir. El es hermoso.

—Te gustará.

El bufido que Erica dejó escapar crepitó en la línea. —Apuesto a que lo haré. No puedo esperar para encontrar a la persona que hace que Derek Hale suene cariñoso, de todas las cosas.

Él hizo una mueca. —No sueno 'cariñoso'.

—Lo haces, y no me pongas caras. Prácticamente puedo oírte abusar de esas cejas.

—¿Qué si lo hago? Soy... —Buscó una palabra que no sonara incómoda.. —.. afectuoso. —Decidió que definitivamente era la elección incorrecta.

Erica resopló. —No con nadie que no sea tu familia o tu manada, no lo eres.

Un ligero aclarado de garganta hizo que Derek girara en su asiento, consciente del Stiles durmiente en su regazo. Su padre estaba parado en la puerta, con una toalla de cocina en sus manos. —La cena está lista.

Derek apartó el teléfono de su boca. —Estaremos allí, —le dijo a su padre. —Me tengo que ir, Erica, —dijo por teléfono. —Te veré la próxima semana.

La risa de Erica resonó con excitación a través del altavoz. —Bien, —dijo ella. —Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. Sabes que puedo escucharlo respirar por el teléfono, ¿verdad? Y parece que está dormido. Y si puedo escucharlo, debes ser muy acogedor allí.

—No quería despertarlo,— dijo Derek pero podía sentir las puntas de sus orejas enrojecerse. —Se quedó dormido cuando estábamos viendo a Mad Max.

—Claro que lo hizo. Ah, ¿y jefe?

Ella sabía que odiaba cuando lo llamaba 'jefe'. Desde que se enteró, su misión personal era decirlo al menos una vez durante cada conversación que alguna vez tuvieron.

—¿Sí, Erica?

—Será mejor que hayas avanzado un poco cuando lleguemos. No quiero verte merodeando, apestando y esparciendo tu hedor de lobo triste por todos lados. — La conexión crujió y siseó, y una voz masculina dijo algo en el fondo que Derek no pudo entender. —Boyd dice que arregles tu mierda, —chilló Erica. —Él también dice hola. Adiós, jefe!

Ella terminó la llamada con un clic antes de que Derek pudiera decir algo de su boca. Miró a Stiles, su mano aún acariciaba distraídamente el cabello del chico. Su padre no se había movido de su lugar junto a la puerta.

Y Derek había olvidado quitar su mano.

—Estaré allí en dos minutos, —le dijo Derek a su padre en voz baja.

Su padre le sonrió, una cálida y cariñosa sonrisa que lo hizo lucir años más joven. Su mirada se dirigió a Stiles, luego a Derek. —Tómate tu tiempo, —dijo. —La comida no va a ningún lado. O, bueno. No si Levi y Louis no llegan a eso primero.

A pesar de que no dijo nada más antes de volver a desaparecer de donde provenía el olor a carne asada, Derek sabía que su padre había escuchado la conversación telefónica. Y a pesar de que Derek sabía que nunca diría nada al respecto, sabía que la mano que acunaba el desordenado cabello de Stiles no había pasado desapercibida.

—Mierda, —dijo Derek en voz baja, a nadie en particular.

♦

La mañana en que estaba programado el vuelo de Erica y Boyd, Derek se fue de compras. No por su propia voluntad, por supuesto, sino porque había sido emboscado. Una manada de lobos comió mucho y la llegada de los dos betas, los únicos dos no-Hales adoptados en la manada y los dos amigos más cercanos de Derek fuera de ella, significaron dos bocas adicionales para alimentar. Antes de que Derek consiguiera abrir bien los ojos, su padre había hecho una lista de compras que le extendió junto un Stiles desprevenido - holgazaneando convenientemente cerca de la estufa, probando alimentos de las ollas y sartenes - a Derek, y les señaló a la puerta .

—Y apresúrate, —había dicho su padre. —Necesito algunos de estos para la cena.

Por eso, a las once de la mañana de un jueves por la mañana, Derek empujaba un carrito chirriante a través de ‘Shop 'n Save’, Stiles lo perseguía y lo tocaba todo. Era como un niño de cinco años en una tienda de dulces, o como alguien que nunca antes había visto el contenido de un pasillo de productos frescos. Él empujó y él empujó. Echó un vistazo a las pantallas que contenían pasteles y pasteles (—¡Mira la torta de cumpleaños, Derek! ¡Es Batman!—).Sacó latas y paquetes de los estantes, deslizó sus dedos sobre la fruta y abrió la puerta del pasillo de productos lácteos para echar un vistazo dentro. Incluso cuando Derek ya había puesto algo en el carro, Stiles irrumpiría desde Dios sabe dónde y recogería el objeto.

—¿Qué es esto?, —Preguntó, sosteniendo un pequeño frasco de vidrio con especias.

—Cardamomo.

Stiles abrió la tapa, acercó el frasco a su nariz y olisqueó. —Huele bien, —dijo. Le dio a la jarra un batido experimental, luego recogió una bolsa del carro. —¿Y qué es 'arrurruz'?

—Es como el almidón de maíz. A Rena le gusta hornear con eso.

Él hizo una mueca al jarro. —Estás inventando esto. — Devolvió el cardamomo y el arrurruz y apuntó a un paquete sellado al vacío de carne roja como la sangre, tan grande como su cabeza. —¿Carne de vaca?

—Venado. ¿Y tienes que tocar todo?

Stiles lo ignoró, recogió la losa de carne y la pesó en sus manos. —Amigo, ¿cuánto coméis?

—Devuélvelo, Stiles.

Stiles simplemente rodó los ojos, pero hizo lo que le dijeron y se dirigió hacia el siguiente estante. —Sourwolf, —murmuró para sí mismo mientras doblaba la esquina.

La siguiente vez que vio a Stiles, estaba de pie junto a los enormes congeladores llenos de helado y pasteles congelados, frotándose los brazos distraídamente. El día era cálido, pero el aire acondicionado en la tienda estaba alto y todavía llevaba puesta su camiseta de algodón.

Derek se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la mantuvo abierta para Stiles. —Tienes frío, —dijo cuando Stiles simplemente lo miró, con las cejas levantadas.

—¿No lo necesitas para tu acto de asesino amistoso en el vecindario?

Derek rodó los ojos. —Toma la chaqueta, Stiles.

—Bien, —dijo. Él retuvo sus brazos cuando Derek deslizó la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Stiles no dijo nada, solo se metió en la calidez de la chaqueta tan pronto como la tuvo puesta. —¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que realmente te ves más accesible?, —Preguntó. —¿Qué pasa si alguien te habla?¿Vas a gruñir, harás tu mímica de cejas y esperar a que lo entiendan?

Derek trató de mantener una cara seria mientras miraba la sonrisa de mierda en la cara de Stiles. —Será mejor que te pierdas antes de decidir que lo quiero de vuelta.

Stiles sacó su lengua y se alejó, dejando caer las mangas un poco demasiado largas.

En un momento, Derek se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido completamente de vista. La última vez que recordó haber visto a Stiles fue cuando lo vio hablando con una mujer rubia en la sección de comida congelada. Un chico no mayor de cinco años había estado tirando de la mano de la mujer, tratando de escapar mientras ella charlaba con Stiles. Si Derek escuchó bien, la mujer y Stiles habían sido vecinos alguna vez. Derek solía ser consciente de los constantes latidos cardíacos de Stiles y su ubicación general, pero esta vez había estado tan absorto mirando dos paquetes casi idénticos de copos de maíz, tratando de recordar cuál de ellos era el que le gustaba a Boyd, que no había notado qué tan lejos se había retirado. Y qué frenético sonaba.

Tardó casi cuatro minutos en localizar el pulso acelerado, siguiendo el conocido aroma de especias y miel de Stiles.

Derek dobló la esquina y encontró a Stiles en el pasillo bordeado de vegetales enlatados y frijoles. Estaba de espaldas a Derek, y estaba parado con ambas manos levantadas, con la palma hacia afuera, en un gesto inconfundiblemente apaciguador. Tres niños, alrededor de la edad de Stiles, lo enfrentaron en el pasillo. El chico más cercano a Stiles tenía una mata de cabello oscuro, que se enroscaba sobre sus orejas, y sus cejas estaban peligrosamente cerca de formar un sola ceja. Los otros dos tipos que estaban de pie detrás de él parecían vestidos con la coordinación del guardarropa en mente, ambos vistiendo pantalones cortos de baloncesto casi idénticos y camisas blancas sin mangas. Ambos sonreían como zorros en un gallinero, con los ojos puestos en Stiles.

—¿Por qué no aceptamos estar en desacuerdo, y todos nos separamos, está bien?, —Decía Stiles. Su olor generalmente dulce se agrió un poco por su obvia ansiedad.

Uniceja dejó escapar un sonido burlón. —Aw, pero te hemos extrañado, Stilinski, —dijo, acercándose un paso. —Digo que salgamos y hagamos algunas rondas. ¿Qué tal eso?— Caminó lo suficientemente cerca como para apoyarse en el espacio personal de Stiles, con la cara a centímetros de distancia, y se burló. —¿Qué tal si averiguamos si todavía chillas como un pequeño lechón como solías hacer en la secundaria?

Stiles hizo un intento de rodear al tipo, pero Uniceja se movió para bloquear su camino. —Vamos, —dijo Stiles. —No quiero ningún problema.

—Nadie te pregunta ahora, ¿verdad?, —Baloncesto corto # 1. Se volvió hacia su amigo idéntico para chocar los cinco, mirando inmensamente satisfecho con su réplica.

—¿Stiles?— Preguntó Derek. Dejó su carrito al final del pasillo y caminó para pararse justo detrás de Stiles, en su hombro. —¿Estás bien?

El chico que estaba en el espacio de Stiles miraba a Derek con consternación, pero dio un paso atrás.

Stiles se volvió hacia él. La sonrisa que ofreció no pareció muy convincente, no con su pulso de colibrí saltando en su pecho. —Estoy bien, Derek, —dijo y miró a los muchachos. —Se estaban yendo.

Pantalones cortos # 1 y # 2 estaban mirando a Derek, mirando entre él y Stiles con incertidumbre, pero evidentemente, Unibrow aún no había terminado. —Como el infierno que lo hacemos, —escupió a Derek. —Esto no te concierne, así que puedes irte a la mierda.

Y luego hizo muy posiblemente la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en toda su vida.

Extendió una mano e hizo un movimiento como si fuera a agarrar a Stiles.

Esa mano nunca hizo contacto. En un instante, Derek empujó a Stiles detrás de su espalda, y la muñeca de Uniceja en un agarre que hizo que sus huesos rozaran uno contra el otro bajo su piel. Su otra mano se había torcido en la parte delantera de la camisa del chico, lo suficientemente apretada como para hacerlo jadear. Un gruñido bajo, profundo y estruendoso y mucho más enojado de lo que había pretendido se deslizó de la garganta de Derek, y dejó que sus ojos se volvieran azules.

—Manos. Fuera, —dijo en voz baja.

Una anciana al final del pasillo se detuvo en mitad del movimiento, alcanzando una lata de maíz en el estante superior, y se volvió para mirar.

Uniceja dejó escapar un grito de dolor sorprendido e intentó débilmente alejarse, sus ojos tan grandes como platos.

Solo que Derek no había terminado todavía. —Esa fue la última vez que vas a tratar de tocarlo, —dijo, bajo, incluso y con calma mortal. —¿Está claro?

Uniceja tragó saliva. —No te tengo miedo, —dijo, con el mentón levantado.

—Sí lo haces. Puedo olerlo en ti.

El tipo palideció. Detrás de él, Stiles soltó un leve bufido de diversión. Los amigos de Uniceja todavía estaban parados congelados a unos pocos pies de distancia, pero parecían estar a segundos de salir corriendo. —Amigo, vamos, —dijo uno de ellos a Uniceja, su voz un poco tambaleante. —Dejalo.

Derek los ignoró y apretó su agarre. —Acércate a él de nuevo, y yo desenterraré tu espina dorsal por tu boca, —dijo. —Tócalo de nuevo, y lo desenterraré por el otro lado.

Por ahora, Uniceja estaba tan pálido que estaba un poco preocupado de dónde se había ido toda la sangre. Derek podría haber sentido un poco de pena por él, obviamente el chico no se había dado cuenta de en qué se había metido, si no fuera por el olor persistente de miedo que flotaba en Stiles.

Una mano vacilante aterrizó en el brazo de Derek. —¿Derek?— Stiles dijo en voz baja. —Vamonos.

Derek dejó escapar un último gruñido, uno que hizo que los gemelos amigos de Uniceja retrocedieran media docena de pasos hacia atrás. Él soltó al tipo. A Uniceja le tomó muchísimo tiempo reunirse lo suficiente como para huir de la escena. Se tambaleó, y casi tropezó con sus propios pies, afortunadamente, esta vez, decidió mantener la boca cerrada. El trío lanzó una última mirada a Stiles antes de girar sobre sus talones y huir. No corrieron, no exactamente, pero fue algo cercano.

La anciana del final del pasillo se había acercado. —¿Estás bien, cariño?, —Le preguntó a Stiles. Él asintió, y la dama asintió con aprobación. —Esos muchachos parecían problemas. —Se sacudió. —Lo bueno es que tu novio sabe cómo calmarse.

Desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina, con la lata de maíz en las manos.

Stiles se frotaba los brazos, los hombros encorvados y los ojos puestos en sus sucias zapatillas. Derek estaba bastante seguro de que no estaba mirando sus zapatos, su mirada era esa mirada de mil yardas que usualmente solo se veía en las caras de personas que habían pasado por una mierda y salían aparentemente bien, pero la guerra aún corría por su venas. Cuando Derek estaba en la escuela secundaria, había pasado a este chico de camino a casa todos los días y tenía la misma expresión en su rostro, esa resignada y entumecida aceptación. E hizo hervir la sangre de Derek.

Apenas hablaron durante el resto del viaje de compras. Reunieron el resto de los elementos de la lista en silencio, pagados en el momento del check-out y embolsaron su carga de comida. Stiles estuvo cerca todo el tiempo, pero él estaba inusualmente callado. No fue hasta que las bolsas de la compra, abultadas con los alimentos, se cargaron en el maletero y Derek cerró de golpe la puerta del lado del conductor, que Stiles volvió a hablar.

—¿No quieres saber de qué se trataba eso?, —Preguntó. Estaba hurgando en su manga con sus cortas uñas, enterradas tan profundamente en la chaqueta de Derek que su cara estaba casi oculta.

—No si no quieres decirme.

Stiles no dijo nada y Derek puso en marcha el automóvil. Condujeron en silencio todo el camino. Los únicos sonidos en el automóvil eran el ronroneo constante del motor, y la radio baja, murmurando en voz baja. Ya había comenzado a pensar que Stiles no iba a decir nada más sobre eso, y estaba bien, no le debía una explicación a Derek, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la casa y estacionaron junto a la minivan de Laura.

—Solía ir a la escuela con ellos, —dijo Stiles en voz baja.

Derek apagó el motor y se giró para mirarlo, pero Stiles estaba mirando por la ventana del lado del pasajero. Derek no dijo nada, solo esperó pacientemente.

Después de un rato, Stiles continuó. —Solían hacer eso, de vez en cuando, entre clases y en las pausas para el almuerzo. Acercarse a mí y agítame, luego dejaban de nuevo. Tal vez estaban aburridos, o simplemente... —Stiles se limpió las palmas de sus manos con la tela de sus jeans, un gesto que parecía un tic nervioso, como Stiles lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente. —Sé que tratan a algunas personas de la manera equivocada.

—Son idiotas. —La mano que Derek todavía estaba acurrucada alrededor del volante tenía nudillos blancos, y la soltó cuando notó que el cuero gemía bajo su agarre mortal. —¿Qué hay de tus amigos?, —Preguntó. —¿Allison, Lydia y Scott?— Derek sabía que Stiles tenía amigos, hablaba de ellos todo el tiempo. —¿No fuiste a la misma escuela secundaria, al menos?

Stiles asintió. —Scott lo sabía. Podía olerlo en mí, supongo. Pero también sabía que no quería hacer un gran alboroto al respecto, así que no hablamos mucho sobre eso. Simplemente se acercó, tomó tantas clases conmigo como pudo, se aseguró de que nunca me sentara solo en el almuerzo, cosas así. Pero... —Stiles levantó un hombro estrecho para encogerse de hombros. —No siempre funcionó.

—Ya no te molestarán más.

Stiles sonrió, a pesar de que era un poco frágil en su rostro. —Lo sé, —dijo. —Ryan parecía que se iba a orinar en sus pantalones. Pero no tienes que hacer eso, podría haberlo resuelto yo mismo.

—Lo sé, —dijo Derek. —No significa que tengas que hacerlo.

Cuando estaban descargando los víveres y colocando las bolsas cuidadosamente en el suelo para descubrir cómo llevarlas adentro de una sola vez, la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe. Erica estaba parada en la entrada, su cabello rubio era una loca cascada de rizos alrededor de su cabeza. Llevaba pintalabios rojo sangre, un par de jeans y una camiseta gastada, y tenía ese brillo en los ojos que por lo general hacía que Derek quisiera darse la vuelta y salir corriendo.

Ella sonrió como una leona después de matar. —Hey, jefe, —le chismorreó a Derek. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Stiles. —Y tú debes de ser Stiles. —Ella respiró hondo. —¡NIÑOS!, —Gritó, innecesariamente alta, a la casa. —¡TIO STILES Y TIO DEREK ESTÁN EN CASA!

Los gritos y los golpes comenzaron en segundos. Los niños más pequeños, los cinco, seguidos por Levi y Louis, que intentaban no tropezar, salieron de la casa gritando, chillando y gruñendo, apartándose unos a otros. Erica se había unido al caos, aullando igual de fuerte. También corrían a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

—Oh no, —dijo Stiles, muy calladamente.

—Oh no, —estuvo de acuerdo Derek.

Stiles tuvo unos segundos para prepararse antes de que la horda chillona lo alcanzara. Él fue derribado, y enterrado debajo de la pila de hombres lobo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Stiles dejó escapar un grito cuando los niños se amontonaron encima de él. —¡Muy humano en la mezcla, muchachos! —Gritó— ¡Blandito y frágil humano!

Boyd se acercó a Derek, Jeffrey lo siguió, mientras Stiles se revolcaba en el suelo. Olía levemente a aire añejo, y parecía un poco cansado.

—Hey, hombre, —dijo Boyd. Se detuvo al lado de Derek para considerar la pila de ramas agitadas en el césped. —¿Está mi novia allí en alguna parte?

—Sí. Ella está en algún lugar cerca del fondo.

—O eso creo.

—¿Cómo fue tu vuelo?

Boyd se encogió de hombros. —Bien. Aburrido. —Se encogió de hombros otra vez.

Boyd realmente no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero esa era la razón por la que Derek apreciaba tanto su compañía: era un gran oyente, pero no hablaba a menos que tuviera algo que valiera la pena decir. Él y Erica estaban en medio de sus estudios, estaban en la Universidad de Boston, y solo lo visitaban durante las vacaciones y el verano. Y Derek los había extrañado.

Le dio un apretón al hombro de Boyd. —Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, —dijo, y recibió una de las raras sonrisas del hombre a cambio.

—Es bueno estar de vuelta.

Volvieron al intento de la pirámide humana.

—Esa es la más grande pila de cachorros han hecho en mucho tiempo, —dijo Jeffrey sobre los gritos y excitados aullidos de los niños. Se había acercado y estaba de pie al otro lado de Boyd. Él inclinó la cabeza. —¿Cómo se siente ser tan popular, Stiles?

—Lamento todo, —llegó un jadeo entrecortado de algún lugar de la pila.

—Será mejor que lo saques antes de que lo aplasten hasta la muerte. —Jeffrey recogió dos brazadas de comestibles, se los dio a Boyd y desaparecieron en la casa con la comida.

Derek rodeó la pila hasta que vio una familiar caída de rizos rubios sobresaliendo de un lado. Erica estaba aplastada contra el frente de Stiles, su escote a centímetros de su cara.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era tu nombre otra vez?— Preguntó Stiles, mirando con cautela a la loba que estaba encima de él.

Erica parecía, bueno, un lobo que acababa de recibir un cordero en bandeja de plata. Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente bajo su grueso delineador de ojos.

—¡Quién me está mordiendo!— Savannah estaba chillando desde algún lugar debajo de Ava y Jeremy luchando en lo alto de la pila, pequeños colmillos afuera y brillando a la luz del sol.

Erica ignoró la conmoción. Ella ni siquiera rompió el contacto visual. —Soy Erica, —ronroneó. —Placer conocerte.

—Igualmente.

—¿Cómo estás, Stiles?— Ella apretó su impresionante pecho aún más cerca de la cara de Stiles y su expresión de alarma. —¿Te gusta estar aquí?

—Yo, eh, sí. Es genial.

—Erica, —interrumpió Derek. —Está bien, cachorros. Es hora de dejar ir a Stiles.

La conmoción que siguió y una cacofonía de gemidos y lloriqueos casi ahogaban la voz de Erica. —Ah, claro, —dijo, y sonrió. Ella alzó una ceja acentuada hacia la chaqueta de cuero que Stiles aún llevaba puesta. —Ya tienes los derechos en este caso.

Él no iba a morder el cebo. Él no estaba. —Él no es a prueba de hombres lobo para manejar ese tipo de tratamiento. Dejalo ir.

Y si Derek dejó que su mano se quedara en la parte inferior de la espalda de Stiles después de que los niños se habían arrastrado sobre él y Derek lo había ayudado a ponerse de pie, no era asunto de nadie más que el suyo.

Tan pronto como Erica hubo desalojado al último de los pequeños hombres lobo que tenía encima, saltó hacia Derek y se arrojó en sus brazos, envolviéndolo en un abrazo que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones. —Te extrañé, dulzura, —canturreó en su cuello. Respiró profundamente por su nariz y enterró su rostro aún más profundamente en el hombro de Derek. —Boston apesta sin ti.

Derek la abrazó fuertemente, casi levantándola de sus pies. —Beacon Hills es una mierda sin ti. Me alegra que estés aquí.

Ella se apartó para sonreír diabólicamente a él. —Pero he escuchado que eres menos mierda, últimamente. — Miró a Stiles que estaba arrastrando las últimas bolsas de la compra por los escalones de la entrada, los niños pisándole los talones. —Él es lindo. Espero que no lo persigas con tu gruñona, gruñona rutina de abuelo.

—No estoy gruñón.

—Dice él, malhumorado, mientras parece que podría estar severamente estreñido o planeando un asesinato. Posiblemente ambos.

Derek intentó relajar su rostro y enderezar el ceño fruncido que podía sentir tirando de las comisuras de su boca hacia abajo.

—Sí, no, —dijo Erica, con los brazos cruzados. —Eso no está ayudando. —Ella se acercó para acariciar su mejilla. —Está bien, abuelito. Volvamos adentro. Puedo oler la cocina de tu padre con la lasaña de él y aceptémoslo, esa es la verdadera razón por la que vine a visitarlo.

♦

Una tarde, Derek llegó a casa como un trueno. No tenía trabajo: la considerable fortuna de la manada de Hale significaba que nunca les faltaba dinero, y no tenían que trabajar a menos que quisieran , como a Laura y Jeffre, pero a veces Derek trabajaba como voluntario. Sus lugares favoritos fueron el refugio local de animales donde alimentó a los gatos callejeros y perros sin hogar, y la biblioteca pública de Beacon Hills.

Le gustaba su trabajo. Realmente disfrutó ayudando cuando tenían poco personal y alguien solo necesitaba volver a alfabetizar las biografías. No le importaba pasar algunas horas cada semana sentado en la recepción, rodeado por el silencio calmante de la biblioteca y el olor a papel viejo y tinta.

Marge, la gerente de la biblioteca, siempre dijo que era bueno para los ‘negocios'. —No es que esto sea un negocio, pero aún así, —dijo sonriéndole a Derek. Era una mujer gordita, cincuentona, con gafas de color naranja brillante y un corazón de oro, y era probablemente la única persona fuera de la manada de Derek que se había atrevido a pellizcarle las mejillas. Como ella lo había hecho en ese momento. —La señora Peterson dice que ella y las chicas del Women's Health Club solo vienen aquí los días que saben que estás trabajando. —Le guiñó un ojo. —Lo que hace que la gente lea es bueno si me preguntas.

Pero ese día en particular había sido una pesadilla. Marge se había marchado a la hora del almuerzo y había dejado a Derek para lidiar con una multitud ruidosa y desordenada de adolescentes, y un cliente particularmente difícil que no quería ser 'atendido por un hombre lobo', y le exigió a otra persona que le mostrara dónde guardaban los libros de autoayuda.

Definitivamente necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas obtener, señora, había pensado mientras acechaba para encontrar al otro ayudante de biblioteca.

Derek odiaba a la gente.

Bueno, Derek odiaba a la mayoría de la gente. Durante todo el día, mientras escuchaba las quejas sin sentido e inútiles de aquellos extraños que le picaban la piel, se moría de ganas de llegar a casa solo para poder encontrar a Stiles. Podía preguntar si Stiles quería ver una película con él, o cocinar con él, o pedirle que le mostrara a Derek esa colección de mapas hechos a mano que había hecho de las manadas de California en torno a Beacon Hills, de los que estaba tan orgulloso, hacia que todo su rostro se iluminara cuando alguien pidió verlos. Derek ni siquiera quería hablar, no necesariamente. Solo escuchar la charla fácil de Stiles sería suficiente.

Derek se estrelló contra la cocina, y su madre se dio la vuelta. Ella lo miró y volvió a cortar las zanahorias en la tabla de cortar.

—Está afuera, cariño, —dijo. —En el patio trasero.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle cómo lo sabía, solo se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta del patio.

Encontró a Stiles cerca de la esquina trasera del patio, sentado debajo del viejo árbol de arce. Estaba balanceando un libro gastado cubierto de cuero en su regazo, dedos largos tocando un ritmo ausente en su lomo. Sus pies estaban desnudos.

Derek se detuvo a unos cinco metros de distancia y aspiró profundamente por la nariz. Olía a tierra cálida y cocida al sol, musgo húmedo y pinos. El sol moteaba la hierba bajo el árbol con manchas doradas de luz. Entrelazado con él, estaba el aroma suave y picante de Stiles: miel y tinta y el olor eléctrico de las tormentas eléctricas. Como la piel caliente.

La sonrisa de Stiles iluminó toda su cara cuando vio a Derek. —Hey, —dijo. —¿Todo bien?

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Bien. —Él lo estaba ahora. Prácticamente podía sentir la tensión que drenaba de sus hombros.

—¿Los niños todavía juegan al Monopoly?

—Sí, todavía es la misma ronda que comenzaron esta mañana. Me rendí hace horas cuando se volvió sangriento.

Era extraño, realmente, cuán rápido habían caído en territorio donde su comunicación no requería palabras. Derek no pidió permiso, y Stiles no dijo nada cuando Derek se sentó a su lado en la hierba, con las piernas estiradas una al lado de la otra. Stiles no dudó en voltearse y recostar su cabeza en el regazo de Derek, y Derek tomó distraídamente una hoja de su cabello. La cabeza de Stiles era cálida, el calor del cuerpo empapando los jeans de Derek.

Stiles golpeó el libro cerrado sobre su pecho, el dedo señalando el lugar. —¿Perdiste?

—Me rendí. —Derek corrigió. —Fui saqueado por Ava.

Stiles sonrió, boca abajo a Derek. —Derrotado por un niño de cuatro años. Eso tiene que doler.

—Perdiste ante ella también, ayer. Dos veces.

—La dejo ganar. Porque a Ava le gusta el tío Stiles y el tío Stiles no es nada si no es agradable.

Derek levantó una ceja. —¿Tío Stiles?, —Preguntó.

—Yo... — Stiles se sonrojó furiosamente. —Quiero decir. Eso es lo que Ava y Jeremy comenzaron a llamarme, y luego Viola y Savannah se unieron, y se estancó un poco. —Estaba sacando briznas de hierba del césped, chasqueándolas y girando las cuchillas en sus dedos. —Me gustó un poco.

—Te sienta bien. — Derek le quitó otra parte de la vegetación del cabello de Stiles, esta vez un pétalo de una flor perdida. —No llaman a nadie 'tío' a menos que realmente les gusten. Es una rotunda aprobación de ellos.

Una sonrisa satisfecha iluminó toda la cara de Stiles. —Lo tomaré como un honor, entonces. — Entornó los ojos hacia Derek. —¿Estabas en la biblioteca?

—Sí.

—¿Mal día?

—Más o menos. Creo que voy a estar lo más lejos posible de los humanos a partir de ahora. —La cara de Stiles cayó por unos breves instantes antes de que pareciera recuperarse y lo devolviera a una expresión neutral. —Excepto por unos pocos elegidos, —corrigió Derek. —Felicidades, pasate el corte.

La expresión de Stiles se iluminó al instante. —Aw, Derbear, —arrulló. —¿Esto significa que soy tu blandito humano favorito?

—No, eres el peor. Solo te mantengo cerca porque eres útil.

Stiles ya se había acurrucado y había vuelto a su libro, trató de abofetear a Derek sin miramientos, pero se convirtió en algo que era más cariñoso que cualquier otra cosa cuando su mano finalmente hizo contacto con la cara de Derek. —Definitivamente tu favorito, —dijo.

Stiles se perdió en su cabeza otra vez y Derek volvió a fingir que no estaba mirando a Stiles. Después de una hora, la pierna de Derek se durmió. Después de las dos, Stiles asintió con la cabeza, el libro volcándose y golpeándolo en la nariz. Él no se despertó.

Entonces Derek se sentó allí, viendo a un humano babear en sus pantalones vaqueros, y se preguntó cuándo su vida había llegado a ser así.


	3. Chapter 3

Celebraron una fiesta de barbacoa esa noche en el patio trasero donde las cigarras cantaban en la noche y el olor del bosque se mezclaba con el olor a carne asada.

Talia decidió que sería la oportunidad perfecta para que todos los que estaban ahora asociados con el manada se conocieran entre sí, por lo que invitaron a toda la "manada ampliada" incluidos el Sheriff Stilinski, Scott y su madre, y los amigos de Stiles. La mayoría de los Hales habían estado en los escalones de la entrada para darles la bienvenida a sus invitados, y Derek se había parado cerca de la multitud, Stiles prácticamente vibraba de emoción.

Scott era el único de los amigos de Stiles que Derek había conocido, pero reconoció a Lydia a la vista por su cabello rubio fresa. Ella se acercó poco a poco después de saludar educadamente al Alfa y a los miembros mayores de la familia y le dio a Talia una botella de vino de aspecto caro. De todos los amigos de Stiles, conocer a Lydia era por el que Derek estaba más nervioso. Stiles hablaba mucho de ella... parecía alguien a quien de la que sus opiniones las tenía en alta estima.

Resultó que ella era tal vez aún más aterradora de lo que Stiles le había hecho ver.

—Entonces, —dijo valorando después de haber envuelto a Stiles un abrazo suave pero firme, y se giró para mirar a Derek. La vez que ella le hizo sentir que estaba mirando a través de él, todo el camino hasta su alma. —Eres Derek.

No parecía una pregunta, pero Derek asintió de todos modos. —Encantado de conocerte por fin. Stiles habla mucho de ti.

Lydia lanzó una mirada penetrante a Stiles que por alguna razón casi lo hacía estremecerse. —Del mismo modo, —dijo ella. —Correcto. Inclínate.

—¿Qué?

Ella hizo señas con impaciencia con su mano prolijamente arreglada. —Estoy usando tacones de cuatro pulgadas pero aún así eres muy alto. Inclínate.

Derek no sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera obedecerla parecía una decisión sabia. Se inclinó levemente, y Lydia se puso de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Olía a lavanda y vino de fresa.

Ella asintió con aprobación. —Ahí. Bien. —Se giró hacia Stiles, ajustándose su chaqueta verde menta. —Pensé que estabas exagerando pero supongo que no. Bien hecho.

Después de que Stiles se había sonrojado hasta la punta de sus orejas, un hermoso tono de rojo que se extendía sobre su piel clara como un reguero de pólvora, Lydia giró sobre sus talones y caminó con determinación hacia la puerta principal.

El Sheriff Stilinski estrechó la mano de Derek cuando llegó. Su apretón de manos y la sonrisa que lo acompañaba eran cálidas, algo que Derek sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el eterno agradecimiento del Sheriff por salvar a Stiles de esos lobos, y Derek trató de estrecharla con la misma firmeza. Melissa McCall tenía todos los rizos oscuros y el tipo de acero en los ojos que hacía pensar a Derek en su propia madre. Incluso Scott le dio a Derek un saludo incómodo y un 'hola' antes de hacerse a un lado y presentarle a la chica parada detrás de él.

—Derek, esta es Allison, mi novia, —dijo Scott. Hizo un gesto a la chica linda con rasgos delicados de pie a su lado. Su cabello era castaño y tenía rizos suaves. —Allison, Derek.

—Encantada de conocerte, —dijo Allison, y su sonrisa talló dos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Parecía amable, y agradable de la misma manera en que Scott era todo cachorrito y sol, y la cara de Stiles se iluminó cuando la abrazó de la misma manera que cuando vio a Scott: Derek se encontró devolviéndole una sonrisa genuina.

Stiles y Scott incluso tenían un amigo hombre lobo: un chico tranquilo y apacible de su edad con una cabeza de rizos desordenados y una sonrisa vacilante en su rostro. Parecía como si hubiera querido inclinarse ante Talia, casi había huido cuando Erica se había acercado para oler a los recién llegados, y ahora estaba de pie ante Derek, Allison y Scott empujándolo hacia adelante alentadoramente.

—Y este es Isaac, —dijo Scott.

—Isaac es genial, —intervino Stiles. —Y él tampoco tiene un manada. —Clavó su codo en el costado de Derek. —Todavía.

Decenas de presentaciones más tarde, todos se amontonaron en el patio trasero. Las mesas y las sillas de jardín fueron arrastradas a la sombra del viejo árbol de arce en la esquina trasera del patio, y la enorme barbacoa se colocó en un lugar de honor cerca del porche trasero. Cora y Laura llevando platos, vasos, tenedores y cuchillos, los gemelos fueron atados con cuerdas para colocar servilletas y condimentos, mientras que los niños de Laura corrían por el patio gritando y agitando los brazos, demasiado para ser de gran ayuda.

Derek puso las tablas mientras Peter -Savannah y Viola detrás de él, con los brazos cargados de alimentos- llevaba recipientes de patatas humeantes, judías verdes y cuencos de ensalada afuera. La última vez que Derek había visto a Erica, llevaba francamente una preocupante cantidad de packs cerveza confeccionada con acónito.

—¡No es una fiesta si nadie se desmaya! —Dijo alegremente y dejó caer algunas de las botellas en una tina de hielo junto a la mesa antes de llevarlas a la nevera.

Stiles se acercó sigilosamente a él y robó una pila de platos de sus manos. —Les gusta mucho tu familia, —dijo en voz baja. —a Allison y Lydia e Isaac. —El aroma era cálido y dulce, contento, y parecía relajado, feliz. Derek todavía no podía mirarlo por mucho tiempo después de que se había ido a casa a cambiarse y ducharse, y apareció usando un suave parte de arriba gris con botones y jeans ajustados negros tan apretados que Derek pensó que podría desmayarse.

Derek golpeó su hombro ligeramente. —A ellos también les gustan. —Sonrió. —Y a mi también.

El Sheriff Stilinski estaba de pie junto al señor Hale y Rena junto a la parrilla, dando unas palmaditas reverentes en su lado de acero inoxidable. —Menuda barbacoa que tienes aquí, —dijo, como un hombre que tuvo la oportunidad de tocar el Santo Grial.

Rena sonrió y volteó los filetes de venado, el maíz y las alitas de pollo chisporroteando en la parrilla con un par de pinzas. —Tiene que serlo. ¿Alguna vez has intentado alimentar a una manada de lobos?

—No puedo decir que lo haya hecho. Aunque sospecho que alimentar a Stiles y Scott está muy cerca.

—Bueno, estás a punto de ver algo bastante espectacular, entonces.

Cuando la tía Rena declaró que la comida estaba lista para ser servida, los platos se colocaron en el centro de las largas mesas y los Hales y sus invitados se reunieron alrededor. Los padres de Derek se sentaron en un extremo mientras los invitados de honor, el Sheriff Stilinski y Melissa, se sentaron a cada lado de ellos.

El Sheriff estaba mirando el plato de judías verdes, maíz a la parrilla, patatas y el enorme bistec como un hombre que tiene una experiencia religiosa.

—Sabes que esto es algo que ocurre una sola vez, ¿verdad, papá?, —Dijo Stiles, señalando con el tenedor. —Regresamos a ensaladas y carnes magras cuando volvamos a casa.

El Sheriff ni siquiera apartó los ojos de la losa de carne. —Sí, sí, pequeño, —dijo. —Solo déjame tener este momento en paz.

Comieron con pasión, los lobos destruyeron casi todos los restos de comida en la mesa. las sobras no eran algo en la casa de Hale. La risa se hizo eco en el cálido aire de la noche y, de cualquier forma que mirara, Derek podía ver los rostros brillantes de satisfacción. Stiles estaba sentado unas pocas sillas en el lado opuesto de la mesa, pero incluso desde su asiento, Derek podía ver el relajado conjunto de sus hombros mientras veía a sus amigos y las dos familias llevarse bien. En un momento, captó la mirada de Derek y sonrió tan cálidamente que hizo que a Derek se le cayera el estómago.

Cayó la noche y la fiesta se movió adentro donde los refrescos (cerveza normal y refrescos para los humanos, cerveza enlatada con acónito para hombres lobo) eran más fáciles de conseguir y los mosquitos no podían seguirlos. La manada y sus invitados estaban despatarrados en la gran sala de estar, descansando en sofás y sillones y, cuando el espacio se acababa, en el suelo con montones de cojines y alfombras.

Derek estaba sentado en el gran sofá de dos plazas en la esquina, y Stiles estaba acurrucado junto a él, los dedos de los pies metidos bajo sus muslos. Llevaba una sudadera con capucha azul sobre su camisa, la misma que Derek le había regalado la primera mañana y le dijo que se quedara, y todavía olía a Derek.

Estaba un poco borracho, Stiles olía a manada y a su casa, se inclinaba de vez en cuando y le susurraba una broma horrible o un mal juego de palabras al oído de Derek, riéndose de su propia brillantez. Nunca antes había deseado tanto inclinarse y besar a alguien. Solo inclínate unos centímetros, eso es todo lo que habría tomado.

Fue una tortura.

En algún momento, después de que Stiles se levantara y deambulara por la cocina después de que Cora e Isaac mezclaran más bebidas y Derek se quedó solo con su única botella de cerveza de acónito, se dio cuenta de que se había espaciado por completo. Se sobresaltó cuando Boyd se dejó caer en el asiento que Stiles había dejado vacante.

La expresión de su rostro hizo que Derek se erizara involuntariamente. —¿Qué?

—Estás sonriendo.

—¿Y?

—Lo has estado haciendo más a menudo. Últimamente.

A través de la puerta de la sala de estar, desde la cocina, pudieron oír a Stiles reír ante algo que Isaac le estaba recitando a Cora. Si se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás en su asiento, Derek podía ver la barra de desayuno en la cocina donde Stiles estaba apoyado en la parte superior de granito, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en una curva elegante mientras su cadera descansaba contra el borde. Desde allí, Derek podía escuchar el constante latido del corazón de Stiles.

Boyd le dio una palmadita en el hombro. —Me alegro, —dijo en voz baja. —Te lo mereces.

—¿Me creerías si dijera que no tengo idea de qué estás hablando? —Derek estaba bastante seguro de saberlo, no era estúpido y Boyd tampoco, pero siempre podía intentarlo.

Boyd resopló y bebió su cerveza. —No. —Sus ojos siguieron los de Derek hacia donde Stiles ahora se estaba burlando de Isaac, tratando de quitarle el abridor de botellas de sus manos. —¿Has reunido el coraje para hacer algo al respecto?

—No. —Derek giró la botella en sus manos y tomó la etiqueta. Estaba contento de que el estrépito de las conversaciones y la música que los rodeaba ahogaran sus palabras, y que nadie pudiera escuchar. —Todavía no.

—¿Alguna razón por qué no?

Derek pensó en las numerosas razones por las que no funcionaría, en cómo Stiles podría hacerlo mucho mejor, en encontrar a alguien que fuera bueno para él. Quién tendría razón, y bueno, y sin un lastre. Pensó en ese momento, en cómo sería, si alguna vez reunía coraje y simplemente lo invitaba a salir. Si Stiles lo miraba con esos ojos grandes y hermosos, toda simpatía, y luego lo decepcionó. —Soy demasiado viejo para él, —dijo en cambio.

—Tienes veinticuatro años, no un espeluznante de cuarenta años. —Boyd señaló la dirección de la cocina. —Si fuera tú, terminaría esa cerveza, caminaría hasta allí y vería qué ocurre. —Se levantó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Derek otra vez, esta vez dejando su mano allí tranquilizadoramente. —Si no arriesgas, no ganas nada. —Y con una última palmada, él se había ido.

Bueno. Mierda.

Después de que el pensamiento se alojara en el fondo de su mente, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si se pusiera de pie? ¿Qué pasaría si entrara allí, arrojara los dados y descubriera qué sucedía? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Stiles se enojaría o se horrorizaría? ¿Estaría confundido? O tal vez fingiría que estaba bien, actuaría como si no le importara, pero secretamente se sorprendería, saliera por esa puerta y nunca volvería?

Pero más que nada, ¿Derek realmente tenía miedo de nunca descubrir qué podría haber sido si se sentía de la misma manera?

Derek terminó su cerveza, dejó la botella sobre la mesa de café y se levantó. Laura le lanzaba una penetrante mirada desde su asiento, Jeffrey bajo un brazo y Ava acurrucada debajo del otro. Cómo pudo haber sabido lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un misterio para Derek incluso hasta el día de hoy, pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Derek la pasó, y ella le dio el visto bueno sin mover el brazo de Ava.

A través de la sala de estar, al otro lado del vestíbulo, el aroma dulce y meloso de Stiles llegó a su nariz. Derek no sabía cómo lo estaban haciendo sus hermanas, debían haberse entrometido con alguna magia vudú bastante pesada o algo así, porque tan pronto como Cora lo vio, agarró a Isaac.

—Vamos a trasladarnos a la sala de estar, —anunció mientras sacaba a Isaac de la cocina. —Creo que puedo escuchar a Jeffrey tratar de poner a Mariah Carey nuevamente y alguien tiene que detenerlo.

Derek dio un paso alrededor de Stiles, mirándolos con una expresión perpleja, y se apoyó en la encimera frente a él. —Hola, —dijo, un poco inútil.

—Hola. —Esas arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos de Stiles estaban de vuelta. —¿Qué pasa?

—Tomando un descanso.

—¿Te cansaste de la fiesta?

Derek se encogió de hombros. —Algo así, —dijo. Se empujó fuera del mostrador y se acercó un paso. —Me aburro. —Otro paso, hasta que estuvo parado justo en frente de Stiles.

—¿Cómo?

Derek se frotó las palmas sudorosas con los vaqueros. Si no arriesgas, no ganas nada. —No estabas allí.

—Oh. —Stiles no dijo nada más, pero tampoco se alejó. Derek se había asegurado de dejarle espacio para alejarse si quisiera.

Fue ridículo, de verdad. Aquí estaba él, un hombre lobo adulto, capaz de convertirse en una bestia que podía derribar a un hombre de 200 libras sin romper a sudar, y este humano de 140 libras lo dejó desamparado y lo miraba con curiosidad. sus ojos color whisky. No olía ansioso o aprensivo, no exactamente. Él solo parecía curioso. Expectante, tal vez.

—¿Derek?, —Preguntó en voz baja.

Un paso más, y Derek estaba casi al mismo nivel contra él. Estaban casi a la misma altura y Stiles solo tuvo que inclinar su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para mirar a Derek a los ojos.

La mirada de Derek se movió a la boca de Stiles y luego otra a sus ojos. —Dime si quieres que pare, —dijo. Extendió una mano para pasarla suavemente por la mano que aún se enroscaba alrededor del borde de la encimera, subiendo por el antebrazo de Stiles, todo el camino hasta su cuello. Dejó la mano allí, el pulso de Stiles saltando contra su palma.

Y Stiles aún no se movió.

Entonces Derek se inclinó hacia adelante, cerrando la última distancia que quedaba entre ellos, y presionó sus labios en los de Stiles muy, muy cuidadosamente. No podía estar seguro, porque su cerebro aparentemente había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones y estaba desconectado, pero pensó que Stiles también podría haberse inclinado hacia adelante, antes de cerrar los ojos. Comenzó suave, ligero y dulce. Cauteloso. Hasta que Stiles dejó que su boca se abriera y dejara salir este... este sonido que era medio gemido, medio lloriqueo, y la caída de la resolución de Derek de tomar esto lo más lento posible.

Era como si las compuertas se abriesen.

Las manos de Stiles se juntaron para acunar la cara de Derek antes de enterrarse en su cabello, y el beso se volvió hambriento. Sabía un poco a vino, ese único vaso que el Sheriff le había dejado en la cena, y muy parecido al pastel de arándanos que tenían de postre. Las manos de Derek se enredaron alrededor de su cintura, deslizándose debajo de su camisa, la sudadera con capucha donde el olor propio de Derek todavía se entremezclaba con el de Stiles, para buscar piel cálida. Presionó aún más cerca hasta que Stiles quedó atrapado entre él y el mostrador. Sabía tan bien, incluso mejor de lo que olía, y Derek sabía que estaba perdido, como perderse en el bosque oscuro, vasto y vacío, y caminar por un acantilado en la oscuridad. Y no estaba seguro de si debería intentar encontrar el camino de regreso o correr hacia él.

Probablemente no hubieran encontrado el camino de regreso en un buen rato si Stiles no tuviera que salir a coger aire.

—Mierda, —dijo, en una voz apenas por encima del susurro. Se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados, lamiéndose los labios como si tratara de recordar el sabor.—Mierda. De acuerdo, —dijo. —Eso estuvo agradable.

—¿Simplemente agradable?

—Bien. Caliente como mierda. —Se llevó el labio inferior a la boca, y Derek no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento. Stiles abrió los ojos. —Voy a decir algo realmente poco sexy ahora, y esto definitivamente va a arruinar el ambiente, pero realmente, realmente necesito hacer pis.

La risa se derramó de su boca antes de que él pudiera detenerla. —Está bien, —dijo. —Y necesito tomar algo de aire antes de hacer algo realmente estúpido.

—¿Cómo...?

—Como arruinar esa bonita camisa tuya al tratar de quitarla sin deshacer los botones, —dijo y vio como los ojos de Stiles se oscurecían. —¿Me encuentras aquí?

—Demonios sí. Será mejor. —Las manos de Stiles se deslizaron hacia abajo hasta que tuvo dos puñados del culo de Derek, y sonrió traviesamente. El olor de su excitación era un aroma picante y cálido que empañaba el aire, haciendo que la cabeza de Derek nadara. —Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes aquí.

♦

Derek solo había estado fuera durante cinco minutos, la risa y la música se derramaban desde las ventanas abiertas hacia el porche trasero, cuando escuchó la puerta del patio abrirse detrás de él.

—¿Te importa si me uno a ti, hijo?

Derek se giró desde donde había estado sentado al borde del porche, mirando a lo lejos. El Sheriff estaba de pie en la puerta, con una botella de cerveza abierta en la mano. —Para nada, —dijo Derek. Hizo un gesto hacia la desvencijada silla de jardín junto a él, y el Sheriff tomó asiento.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente se sentaron allí, escuchando la sinfonía nocturna de las cigarras y los últimos pájaros cantando al atardecer, ambos sorbiendo sus cervezas en un silencio contento. Un búho solitario estaba ululando en la noche.

El Sheriff se movió ligeramente antes de hablar. —Mi hijo parece bastante interesado en ti.

Por un momento muy breve y muy aterrorizado, Derek se preguntó si el Sheriff llevaba un arma en ese momento. Y si él estaría inclinado a usarla. Se preguntó si esa declaración no era más que un comentario ocioso o si el Sheriff sabía lo que había sucedido hace apenas veinte minutos. Él decidió tomar el camino seguro.

—¿Señor? —Preguntó, con voz cautelosa.

El Sheriff Stilinski se ajustó el cuello de la camisa de vestir y se sacudió las migajas inexistentes de la pechera de su camisa. —Es lo más feliz que he visto desde ... bueno. Desde que su madre falleció. —Se giró para mirar a Derek con algo crudo y expuesto en su mirada. —A él le gusta estar aquí.

—Nos gusta tenerlo aquí. Básicamente es parte de la manada.

—Sí, —dijo el Sheriff, asintiendo. —Parece que lo es. —Una pausa mientras el Sheriff tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza. —Ese chico no hace nada a medias, —dijo con un suspiro.

Derek sonrió débilmente. —Me he dado cuenta.

—Lo digo en serio. Cuando pone su mente en algo, realmente la pone allí. Mucha gente lo descarta como un simple ruido, y puede parecer que está prestando atención, pero eso no es cierto: tiene buen ojo y es un buen juez de la gente. Él no confía en muchas personas, pero en las que lo hace, él les confiaría su vida. Cuando no le gusta algo, lo odia con cada fibra de su ser. Y cuando le importa algo o alguien..., —el Sheriff lo miró fijamente, y Derek resistió el impulso de inquietarse— ...lo hace con todo lo que tiene. —Ser importante para él es un privilegio que pocas personas se han ganado.

El Sheriff calló, como si esperara una respuesta.

Derek no estaba seguro de cuál era la pregunta. Y estaba bastante seguro de que su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, así que la cerró con cuidado.—¿Señor? —Finalmente se aventuró.

El Sheriff lo señaló con su botella de cerveza. —Será mejor que te tomes en serio esto, porque parece que te has ganado ese muy raro privilegio.

Sin saber qué más decir, Derek decidió no hacerse el tonto, y se fue con lo que más le molestaba. —Soy serio serio, —dijo. —Pero no sé si soy lo suficientemente bueno para él.

El Sheriff suspiró. Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, largo y profundo, antes de hablar. —Nunca pensé que diría esto, porque se supone que los padres no deben pensar que alguien sea lo suficientemente bueno para su hijo. Digno de ellos, ya sabes, pero... —El Sheriff se detuvo. Las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron en una telaraña de pequeñas arrugas. Se volvió para mirar hacia el patio trasero, pero Derek no creía que estuviera mirando los árboles o los parterres de flores. Su mirada era distante. —Creo que estás muy cerca, —dijo finalmente. —Tienes un buen corazón, chico.

Derek permaneció en silencio por largo tiempo. Estaba contento de que el Sheriff no pudiera escuchar la forma en que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. —No dejaré que nada lo lastime, —dijo. —Moriré antes de dejar que eso ocurra.

—Lo sé, hijo, —dijo el Sheriff, dándole palmaditas en el brazo. Se levantó de la silla de jardín. —Cuida de él, ¿de acuerdo? Él es todo lo que tengo.

Le dio una última palmadita en el hombro a Derek antes de levantarse y desaparecer por la puerta del patio.

♦

Cuando Derek volvió a entrar, Scott lo estaba esperando. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la barbilla levantada y parecía que lo que fuera a decir, lo había practicado delante de un espejo.

—Derek, —dijo.

Derek se detuvo en seco. No quería cruzarse de brazos con el temor de parecer demasiado defensivo o, peor aún, agresivo. Se decidió a ponerlos en sus bolsillos, y luego se arrepintió de inmediato cuando lo hizo sentir aún más incómodo. Se aclaró la garganta. —Déjame adivinar, —dijo. —Si lo lastimo, ¿me sacarás el bazo por la boca?

Scott parpadeó como un cachorro de dos semanas viendo el mundo por primera vez. —Uh, ¿no? —Su ceño se frunció en confusión. —Iba a decir que, en caso de que no haya salido, a Stiles realmente le encanta esa cafetería en la esquina de Main y Elm Road, ¿la que tiene las cabinas púrpuras?

Se hizo un breve silencio cuando Derek parpadeó sorprendido. Scott lo miraba extrañamente.

—Deberías llevarlo allí alguna vez.

Derek aún no dijo nada.

—Ordene tres porciones de papas fritas rizadas solo para él, él es humano, pero se come esa porquería como un lobo hambriento. —Scott lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Amigo, ¿estás bien?

—Uh. —Derek se aclaró la garganta. —Sí.

—No te ves bien.

—Estoy bien.

—Bien. —Scott entrecerró los ojos. —Y si te hace sentir mejor, te lastimaré si rompes su corazón, simplemente no estaba planeando advertirte de antemano.Y nadie encontrará el cuerpo.

—¿Scott? —Ambos se volvieron hacia el final del pasillo donde Stiles los estaba mirando sospechosamente. —No estás haciendo nada estúpido, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? —Scott sonrió a su amigo angelicalmente. —Nunca hago nada estúpido. —Cuando pasó frente a Derek en su camino de regreso a la fiesta, se inclinó hacia él. —Allison posee una ballesta, —susurró. —Y balas con acónito. —La mano que colocó entre los omoplatos de Derek podría haber roto algo si él no fuera un hombre lobo. —Buena conversación, amigo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Stiles estaba mirando hacia donde Scott había desaparecido.

—Quería saber dónde guardamos la cerveza. —Los ojos de Stiles se entrecerraron pero su expresión se aligeró cuando Derek lo besó ligeramente en la mejilla. —Vamos. Creo que tu padre se está preparando para irse.

♦

Después de que todos se hubieron ido, después de que se pararon en el patio delantero y despidieron al Sheriff, conduciendo en su coche patrulla, y Melissa con Scott, Isaac, Allison y Lydia apiladas en su maltrecho Toyota azul, Stiles llevó a Derek arriba con su mano . Pasaron la puerta abierta de la habitación de invitados, Stiles ni siquiera disminuyó la velocidad, y entraron en la habitación de Derek. Tan pronto como Stiles cerró la puerta de un puntapié detrás de ellos, Derek lo hizo encajonar contra la puerta.

Los ojos de Stiles estaban ligeramente vidriosos, las pupilas dilatadas de par en par y el aroma agudo de lujuria flotaba en el aire. Se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando las manos de Derek se posaron en su estrecha cintura. —Parece que quieres comerme, —dijo. Sus propias manos se habían puesto debajo de la camisa de Derek, con los dedos extendidos sobre su estómago desnudo.

Derek dejó que sus ojos se volvieran azules. —Tal vez lo haga, —dijo. Se inclinó más cerca hasta que tuvo a Stiles firmemente presionado entre él y la puerta. —¿Tienes alguna idea?, —Murmuró directamente a la oreja de Stiles. —¿De cuánto tiempo he querido hacerte esto?

El latido del corazón presionado contra su pecho tartamudeó y tropezó. —No sé, —dijo Stiles con voz temblorosa. —No puede ser tanto tiempo como yo lo he hecho.

—¿En serio? —Derek se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Bueno, la primera vez que te vi, honestamente, Dios pensé que me ibas a comer. De la manera muy mala, no de la forma sexy, aunque esa hubiera sido una mejor opción que eso... —Stiles tragó saliva. —-...ese tipo me iba a hacer. Y luego descubrí que a pesar de que parecías súper malhumorado el noventa y ocho por ciento del tiempo, que lo estabas, justo aquí... —Stiles lo golpeó en el pecho, sobre su corazón. —eras el maldito blandengue y esponjoso más grande que jamás haya visto.

Derek hizo una mueca. —No soy un blandengue.

—Por favor, —dijo Stiles, rodando los ojos. —Ni siquiera me conocías , y me dejaste dormir en tu cama esa primera noche. Sé lo quisquillosos que son los lobos por los olores, así que ni siquiera intentes fingir que eso no era gran cosa.

—No me importó. Estaba bien en el sofá.

—Y tú me diste esto. —Stiles tocó la parte delantera de la sudadera azul oscuro que aún llevaba puesta. —Me lo diste porque pensaste que podría enfriarme y me dijiste que lo mantuviera. No podía creerlo, honestamente, estaba seguro de que estaba teniendo una vívida alucinación porque ahí estabas, un tipo que parecía un modelo de ropa interior del catálogo de Calvin Klein, mirándome a mí, un adolescente torpe que no tenía amigos a excepción de Scott durante los primeros quince años de su vida, todo preocupado como el infierno y ofreciendo tu ropa a un completo desconocido solo porque pensaste que podría hacer frío afuera.

Se hizo un silencio, durante el cual Stiles simplemente lo miró, como si estuviera buscando algo. Sus manos estaban de vuelta en la piel de Derek, ligeramente sobre sus hombros y su cuello, las palmas en sus mejillas y sus pulgares barriendo sus pómulos, la comisura de su boca, sobre sus labios.

—En el momento en que supe que estaba en problemas, —dijo Stiles, —fue una ocasión en la que cambiabas la bombilla de la cocina, y yo estaba sentado en el mostrador buscando en Google la historia de la producción de bombillas. Porque, ya sabes, mi cerebro algunas veces se va por una tangente y no me doy cuenta de que a nadie le importa una mierda y debería dejar de hablar.

—Me gusta escucharte hablar, —interrumpió Derek.

—Lo sé. Cuando la cambiaste, pensé que te verías súper irritado o aburrido, o que podrías levantarte y marcharte. —Stiles sonrió débilmente. —Ha sucedido antes, con otras personas. Pero luego me di la vuelta, y pensaste que no estaba mirando, y ahí estaba esa sonrisa pequeña y tierna en tu rostro.

Sus dedos jugaron con el dobladillo de la camisa de Stiles. —¿Puedo?

Stiles asintió. Miró bajo sus pestañas mientras Derek lo desnudaba, sin prisa, una prenda de ropa de cada vez. Primero, la sudadera con capucha, que estaba desabrochada, se separó de los hombros de Stiles y la dejó donde cayó al suelo. Después de que Derek desabotonó cuidadosamente la camisa, la deslizó por el mismo camino, luego instó a Stiles a levantar sus brazos para permitirle quitarle la suave camiseta de algodón que llevaba debajo. Stiles permaneció inmóvil pacientemente mientras Derek cedía al impulso y pasaba las manos con reverencia sobre la suave y cremosa piel. Esta era la primera vez que había visto tanto de una vez y no sabía cómo podría manejar el resto si la visión de Stiles sin camisa era casi demasiado.

Después de medio minuto de Derek parado allí, sus manos extendidas sobre el estómago de Stiles, Stiles inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo. —¿Estás bien, hombre lobo? —Preguntó con cuidado.

—Sí. —Desabrochó el cinturón de Stiles, y haciendo un sonido contra el dril de algodón mientras se lo quitaba. Golpeó el piso con un golpe sordo. —Solo estaba pensando si tienes alguna idea... —levantó la vista para ver a Stiles estudiándolo, con la boca ligeramente abierta y las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos estaban casi negros... —lo que tú me haces.

—Eso nos hace a dos de nosotros, entonces.

Antes de desabotonar los pantalones de Stiles, levantó la mirada inquisitivamente. Stiles asintió. Sus ojos estaban en los dedos de Derek.

Derek bajó la cremallera, luego los vaqueros, hasta que Stiles estaba de pie frente a él con sus calzoncillos negros. Parecía que quería cruzar los brazos.—Sí, —dijo. Su risa era un poco nerviosa. —No estamos exactamente igualados.

—No, no lo estamos. —Derek deslizó sus manos por los brazos de Stiles, vio su piel ponerse en carne de gallina por su toque, hasta que tuvo su cara acunada entre sus palmas. Besó a Stiles suavemente. —Eres demasiado hermoso.

Stiles mantuvo los ojos cerrados pero parecía complacido. —Dios. Debo haber hecho algo realmente bien en mi vida anterior para tener esto.

Derek lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama, sobre su espalda, y se dispuso a memorizar todo sobre el cuerpo presentado ante él. Quería probar cada marca de belleza en esa piel, trazar las venas que corrían por sus brazos bajo la piel suave y pálida, descubrir cómo sonaba el latido de su corazón cuando no había nada entre ellos más que piel, carne y hueso. Quería saber a qué sabía.

—No es justo, —gimió Stiles cuando Derek arrastró besos a lo largo de su pecho y volvió a sus labios. Tiró con insistencia del borde de la camisa de Derek. —Tú después. Brazos arriba.

Después de haberse desvestido, después de que Stiles había liberado a Derek de su ropa como un niño que desenvuelve sus regalos en una mañana de Navidad y no había nada entre ellos excepto piel desnuda y la risa sin aliento de Stiles, Derek decidió que quería desarmarlo por pieza por pieza.

—¿Puedo probarte? —Preguntó, y Stiles asintió frenéticamente, con la cara oculta en sus manos.

—Sí por favor. Mierda.

Siguiendo los ruidos que Stiles estaba haciendo, estaba haciendo algo bien. Hubo desesperados jadeos y gemidos entrecortados. Largos dedos se enterraron en el cabello de Derek y le clavó sus uñas roma en la espalda. Stiles maldijo, el aliento siseando entre dientes y arqueándose la espalda hasta que finalmente, la única palabra coherente que logró salir de su boca parecía ser el nombre de Derek.

Stiles le devolvió el favor, sonriendo diabólicamente y absolutamente encantado con el descubrimiento de que podía dejar a Derek sumido en un desorden incoherente solo con sus hermosas manos, con sus hábiles dedos, su lengua atrapada entre sus dientes en concentración.

Y cuando Stiles se acurrucó contra él, de espaldas contra el pecho de Derek y con la mano presionada sobre el brazo que Derek le había envuelto, Derek sintió que su corazón podía detenerse. Si no lo sabía antes, lo sabía ahora: nunca podría dejar ir a Stiles.

♦

Derek se despertó con un peso encima de él, un aroma familiar en su nariz y las notas de apertura de una canción pop horrible en la radio.

Parpadeó abriendo los ojos lentamente, y entrecerró los ojos por la razón por la que tenía un codo excavando en su plexo solar.

—Buenos días, preciosa, —canturreó Stiles. Estaba apoyado en el pecho de Derek, con los brazos cruzados y la cara apoyada en los antebrazos. Su pierna estaba tocando un ritmo desigual en la pantorrilla de Derek, casi al ritmo de la música.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Shh. Stiles se estiró para presionar con un dedo los labios de Derek. —Escucha. —Tenía el pelo desordenado, revuelto en la parte superior y aplastado por un lado, y sus ojos parecían soñolientos, como si se hubiera despertado minutos antes que Derek. Su cuello y su garganta estaban salpicados de chupones y magulladuras, y formaba algo primitivo y posesivo dentro de Derek, él los había hecho. El labio inferior de Stiles quedó atrapado entre sus dientes. —Esta es la mejor parte, —dijo. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces antes de que terminara la introducción, y luego cantó: —Every breath you take, every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching youuuuu*.

—¿Es una forma de decirme que me has estado mirando cuando duermo

—Siempre te observo cuando duermes, pastelito de pollo.

Derek parpadeó. —¿Qué me acabas de llamar?

—Creo que deberíamos comenzar a usar palabras cariñosas. —Stiles se arrastró hacia abajo hasta que pudo presionar su mejilla en el estómago de Derek. Sus ojos brillaban con alegría. —Me gusta el pastel de pollo.-

—No.

—¿Qué tal, cariño?

—No.

—¿Pastel de alitas?

—Absolutamente no.

—¿Osito de peluche?

—Stiles, no.

Stiles chasqueó los dedos triunfalmente.—-Honey wolf.

—Stiles. ¿Que demonios? ¿Cómo se te ocurren?

—Tengo un sistema. —Se mordió el labio pensativamente. —¿Cómo suena Hunnybun?

—Esa no es una palabra.

Stiles olfateó. —Lo es. —Extendió la mano para trazar un largo dedo a lo largo de la curva de la mejilla de Derek. —¿Qué hay de los dulces? ¿Cupcakes? ¿Derbear? ¿Tootsie Roll? Derek, ¿por qué te sonrojas ...?

Derek agarró una de las muñecas de Stiles.—Te haré una mamada ahora mismo si juras que dejas de hablar.

Stiles se congeló donde estaba, con la boca abierta, ojos grandes como platillos. —Yo ... —Se llevó una mano a la boca. —Trato, —dijo, la voz amortiguada por su mano.

♦

Cuando eventualmente salieron de la cama y entraron arrastrando los pies a la cocina, estaba vacía, excepto por Cora, Laura y Erica, con muy, muy presumida mirada.

Levantó la cabeza al momento en que doblaron la esquina. Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y sonrió bruscamente. —Felicitaciones, jefe, —dijo. Su cabello rubio estaba amontonado desordenadamente sobre su cabeza y estaba arrancando pedazos de un croissant con sus uñas rojas. —Veo que finalmente juntaste tu mierda. —Se inclinó sobre Derek para mirar a Stiles. —Buenos días, Stiles.

—Dios mío, Derek, ¿trataste de comértelo? —Laura sostenía el periódico de la mañana en sus manos, mirando los chupones en la garganta de Stiles sobre la parte superior.

—Tal vez realmente se ha oxidado, —reflexionó Cora.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Derek agarró la mano de Stiles. —Creo que vamos a tomar nuestro desayuno en la sala de estar, —dijo. —Estáis muertas para mí.

Dejaron a las mujeres en la cocina, su estruendosa risa resonó detrás de ellas.

♦

Después del desayuno, y después de que Stiles hizo que a Derek le costara mucho concentrarse en comer, Derek dejó a Stiles con su segunda ración de tostadas francesas y buscó a su madre. Debió haber notado que algo le molestaba, porque tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que recobrara su aroma y latido, se dio la vuelta desde donde estaba quitando malas hierbas los parretes de flores en el patio trasero.

—¿Derek? ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí. —Luego se dio cuenta de que no era del todo cierto, y vaciló. —¿No estoy seguro?

Talia se secó las manos en el delantal, no llevaba guantes de jardinería, siempre dijo que le gustaba la sensación de tierra húmeda en sus manos desnudas. —Siéntate, cariño, —dijo, acariciando la hierba a su lado. —Dime.

Derek se sentó allí en silencio mientras la hierba húmeda empapaba sus pantalones vaqueros, clavando sus garras en la tierra húmeda y pensando por un largo tiempo. Su madre no dijo nada, solo esperó pacientemente.

—Quiero pedirle a Stiles que sea mi compañero, —dijo finalmente.

Talia extendió el brazo y le puso una mano cálida en la mejilla. —Estoy tan feliz por ti, cachorro, —dijo. Ella alisó su cabello hacia atrás desde sus sienes. —Tengo que admitir que hubo un momento en el que pensé que nunca encontrarías a alguien a quien considerarías volver a preguntar. No después de Paige. —La mano en su cabello se detuvo pero no retrocedió. —Es tan bueno verte tan feliz de nuevo.

Derek tiró de una hierba pequeña y nervuda que sobresalía de la tierra entre los crisantemos. Salió en su mano con un chasquido. —A mi lobo le gusta, —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez la Navidad pasada, cuando el primo de tu padre, Sammi, trató de establecerte con su hija? —Talia había vuelto a arrancar cardos y hierbajos de la tierra.

Derek hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. —Sí.

—Y justo después de eso, cuando trató de ponerte en una cita a ciegas con el hijo de su compañero de trabajo, ¿únicamente para decir que nunca funcionaría en que el momento?

—Se sentían mal, —murmuró. Sacó otra hierba del parrete de flores. —Todos se sintieron mal.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó las comisuras de su boca. —¿Y cómo se siente Stiles?, —Preguntó.

—Stiles es diferente. Él es... —Es solo Stiles. Él es manada. Él está en casa. El es mio. —Se siente bien.

—Puedo ver eso, cariño. Está por toda tu cara.

—¿Crees que incluso consideraría decir que sí?

—Somos animales de manada, Derek. La unión de por vida corre en nuestra sangre. Pero él es humano y joven. —Ella le sonrió amablemente, mojó su dedo pulgar para quitar una mancha imaginaria de suciedad de su mejilla. —No creo que te rechace, pero si él no lo quiere, debes entender que no es tuyo.

—Tengo que dejarlo ir, —dijo Derek. La sola idea hizo que se le revolviera el estómago y le doliera el pecho.

—Sí, cachorro. Pero solo si él dice que no. —Su madre extendió el brazo para pasar sus manos sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza otra vez, cálidas manos confortándole el cuello, justo como solía hacer cuando era un niño. Derek se inclinó al tacto. —La única manera de averiguarlo es preguntarle.

—¿Y si él dice que no? —Odiaba lo patético que sonaba.

—No creo que lo haga.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?

Talia sonrió, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. —Por favor, —ella dijo. —No ves cómo ese chico te mira cuando cree que nadie está mirando. —Su otra mano se acercó para ponerle la cara en las manos. —Estoy feliz por ti, cachorro. No has mirado a nadie así en mucho tiempo, tampooc

♦

Debería haber sabido que no duraría.

Nada bueno alguna vez hizo.

♦

Llegaron temprano una mañana, y había ocho de ellos.

Su madre presionó una mano en la boca de Derek antes de sacudirlo ligeramente despierto. —En silencio, ahora, —susurró. Ella esperó hasta que Derek asintió con la cabeza antes de quitarle la mano. Sus facciones se veían fantasmales y feroces a la luz del amanecer. —Ellos están aquí.

Derek se movió en la cama, tratando de no empujar a un Stiles durmiendo a su lado, y olió el aire. A través de la ventana abierta para dejar entrar la suave brisa, pudo captar el olor de extraños lobos, al menos media docena de ellos. Y reconoció al menos uno de esos olores. Sus pelos se levantaron. —Deucalion, —dijo, tan silenciosamente como pudo.

Su madre asintió.

—¿Qué quieren ellos?

—No lo sé. Supongo que lo sabremos pronto. —Ella se colocó un mechón de cabello, gris acero en las sienes, detrás de la oreja. —Vístete y baja las escaleras. Los encontraremos en el frente.

—¿Los niños?

—Laura y Jeffrey ya los despertaron y Levi y Louis están con ellos, los están manteniendo en silencio. Estarán a salvo.

Stiles se despertó, murmurando y desorientado justo cuando Talia cerró la puerta detrás de ella. —¿Quién está aquí? —Él arrastró los pies, frotándose los ojos y parpadeando lentamente. —¿Derek?

—Shh, está bien. —Derek puso su mano en el cabello de Stiles, se inclinó sobre el tacto, cerró los ojos. —Vuelve a dormir.

—¿Algo no está bien?

—Invitados no deseados. Nos haremos cargo de eso.

Stiles se enderezó, sus ojos afilados y alerta en un instante. —¿Qué? —Derek se llevó un dedo a los labios, y Stiles bajó la voz. —¿Quién?, —Preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre esos alfas que pasaron por aquí hace años, que intentaron tomar la Reserva y nuestro territorio?

—Sí.

—Están de vuelta.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. —Mierda.

—Sí. —Derek se puso su ropa y se levantó. —Sería más seguro si te quedaras aquí.

—Que le den a eso, —siseó. —Voy contigo.

Por ahora, Derek había aprendido a reconocer ese destello de fuego y acero en los ojos de Stiles. Discutir los llevaría a ninguna parte.

—Entonces vístete.

♦

Se encontraron con el resto de la manada en la planta baja. Estaban parados en un círculo junto a la puerta principal, su madre en el centro, ojos enrojecidos. Cora y Laura la flanqueaban a ambos lados, con las garras extendidas y los hombros tensos. Peter, Daniel, Jeffrey, Boyd y Erica tampoco habían cambiado completamente, pero sus ojos eran de color amarillo lobo y sus colmillos estaban fuera. Todos parecían estar preparándose para una pelea, parándose ligeramente sobre las puntas de sus pies, ojos abiertos y orejas puntiagudas. Como si esperaran nada menos que un baño de sangre.

Probablemente tenían razón.

—Veo que también perdiste la pelea, —Peter le dijo ligeramente a Derek cuando vio a Stiles detrás de él.

Rena se erizó desde su lugar cerca de la puerta de la cocina. —Como el demonio voy a dejarte salir mientras estoy adentro. —Le dirigió una sonrisa a Stiles. —Por un centavo, por una libra. ¿Correcto, cariño?

—Diablos, sí, —dijo Stiles. Luego frunció el ceño. —¿Eso es un bate de béisbol?

—Madera de serbal, —dijo, levantando el bate que sostenía en sus manos y pasando sus dedos suavemente a lo largo de él. —Tallado con algunas runas cuidadosamente recogidas y cubierto con acónito. —Ella sonrió ferozmente. —No mataré a nadie, pero cualquier daño que cause no se curará por un tiempo.

Stiles la estaba mirando con la boca abierta. —Eres como mi nuevo héroe en este momento, —murmuró.

Talia se volvió hacia los lobos reunidos en el vestíbulo. —¿Están listo?" Se encontró con cada uno de sus ojos por turno, su postura tensa pero serena: se erguía alta y orgullosa, como el Alfa que era.

Asintieron al unísono.

Antes de que Laura abriera la puerta, Stiles se giró y tiró de Derek para un beso. Fue con un borde de desesperación, como un hombre que va a la guerra. —Por las dudas, —dijo en voz baja. Tomó la mano de Derek y la agarró con fuerza.

Laura abrió la puerta y salieron al frío amanecer.

♦

Salieron de las sombras, uno por uno, mientras la manada Hale se paraba en los escalones de la entrada. Kali fue el primero, deslizándose fuera de la niebla como una pantera negra. Deucalion la siguió poco después, relajado y con una sonrisa torcida en la cara, como si solo estuviera dando un paseo por el bosque, dando golpecitos sordos con su bastón contra el suelo del bosque. Derek no reconoció a cinco de los lobos que se escabullían del oscuro bosque, pero no era como si estuviera sorprendido: era bastante común que la manada Alfa se llevara a los omegas o betas perdidos buscando un manada o una buena pelea, usándolos por un tiempo como fuerza bruta, luego ahuyentarlos o simplemente matándolos. Ennis fue el último en emerger. Su mirada lasciva aún hizo que a Derek se le revolviera el estómago, y se aseguró de ponerse directamente entre los lobos y Stiles.

Su madre dio un paso adelante. —¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó ella de manera uniforme.

Kali se rió. Un sonido tintineante, pero no particularmente musical: se sacudió como fragmentos de hueso en una copa de piedra, hueco, seco y lleno de amenazas. —Oh, nada, —dijo alegremente. —Simplemente vinimos a ver cómo están las cosas. Cómo está funcionando la manada Hale en estos días. —Su mirada se dirigió hacia Rena, parada al lado de Peter, su mano se enroscó alrededor de su antebrazo. —Aunque si cambiaste de opinión, Rena, creo que podríamos convertir esta pequeña visita en algo productivo. ¿Ya has tenido suficientes de estos chuchos, cariño? ¿Quieres unirte a un manada real?

El gruñido de advertencia de Peter casi ahoga la respuesta de Rena. Su labio se curvó. —Vete al infierno, Kali.

—No hay necesidad de ser grosero, —se quejó Kali. —Solo estaba ofreciendo. Lástima. —Ya se estaba alejando cuando sus fosas nasales se dilataron, e inclinó la barbilla para exhalar exageradamente. —Pero, mi, ¿qué es esto? ¿Huelo a otro humano? ¿Has tomado otra mascota, Talia?

Detrás de él, Stiles se movió y entrelazó sus dedos. Derek intentó dar un paso para bloquear a Stiles de los ojos de Alfas, pero el movimiento por sí solo fue suficiente para hacer que sus ojos se clavaran en él.

—Bueno, —dijo Deucalion, su voz suave como la seda. Se había acercado más, a pesar de los gruñidos que retumbaban en la manada de Hale, lobos desplegados a cada lado de Talia, y sonreía como un tiburón que acababa de oler sangre. —Es una buena idea que hayas llegado allí. —Olfateó el aire. —Muy agradable.

—Si no hay nada más, Deucalion, voy a pedirte que te vayas, —interrumpió Talia. —Pacíficamente.

Siguió diciendo como si ella ni siquiera hubiera hablado. Sus ojos nunca dejaron a Stiles. —Dime, Derek. ¿Te inclinarías a separarte de ese juguete tuyo? Ennis ha estado hablando de conseguir un poco de entretenimiento, y todos sabemos su gusto particular por los humanos, especialmente los que se magullan bien. —Sus ojos recorrieron lo que podía ver de Stiles, en parte oculto por Derek parado entre ellos. —Estaremos felices de llevarlo. ¿No es así, Ennis?

—No me importaría probar, —dijo Ennis con sorna. Su sonrisa era todo dientes.

El gruñido de advertencia de Derek fue más fuerte de lo que quería. Tenía un borde de miedo, indignación y furia. Derek estaba seguro de que Deucalion no lo echaría de menos.

—Ya veo, —dijo el alfa a la ligera. —Muy unido a este, ¿verdad? Nunca entendí realmente a los Hale. —Se acercó un poco más mientras los ojos de la manada seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. —Está bien, Talia. Aquí está mi oferta. —Él inclinó la cabeza pensativamente. —Realmente no vinimos aquí en busca de problemas.

Peter resopló en algún lugar a la izquierda de donde Derek estaba parado.

—Sí, —dijo Deucalion. —Lo sé, puedo escuchar tus incrédulos ruidos de desacuerdo, pero realmente solo estamos de paso. O lo estuvimos hasta que espié con mi pequeño ojo algo interesante. —Sus ojos volvieron a mirar a Stiles. —Y como tan groseramente se deshizo de ese pequeño obsequio que les envié, dado que al parecer no pudieron resistir la tentación de oler un poco a ese pequeño ser humano suyo, les digo que hagamos un trato.

—Esos perros callejeros eran parte de tu manada, —preguntó Talia, con voz dura.

—No, eran ellos los que eran demasiado tontos para pasar el corte, así que pensé que los señalaría de la manera correcta y los soltaría. —Deucalion sonrió. —Mantuvieron las cosas interesantes, ¿verdad?

Talia no dijo nada.

Se tocó el mentón pensativamente con el dedo índice, como si estuviera considerando algo. —Mi oferta es que nos entreguen al niño, como regalo y muestra de buena fe, si así lo desean, y todos nos vamos a casa sanos y felices...

Talia se cruzó de brazos. —¿O?

—O te niegas, y te matamos aquí y ahora, dejamos al niño para el final, y él puede mirar antes de que lo matemos también. O hacer que Ennis haga lo que quiera con él. —Deucalion extendió sus manos amistosamente. —Tu decisión.

Detrás de él, las manos de Stiles se retorcieron en la parte posterior de la camisa de Derek. Su cálido aliento apareció sobre su hombro en el húmedo aire de la mañana.

—No está en oferta, —dijo Talia.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —Los ojos de Deucalion recorrieron los miembros de la manada Hale, observando cada una de sus caras y posturas tensas. Erica estaba en el lado derecho de Derek, sus ojos resplandecían como oro fundido. Boyd estaba a su izquierda y parecía igual de tenso. Bajos gruñidos retumbaban en las gargantas de Peter y Jeffrey: estaban de pie uno al lado del otro con sus compañeros, preparados. Los ojos de Deucalion aterrizaron en el padre de Derek, de pie junto al Alfa. No parecía tenso y su actitud calmada podría haber engañado a algunos, pero Derek sabía que no.

—¿Y tú, Daniel?, —Le preguntó Deucalion. —¿Vas a dejar que tu Alfa mate a toda tu familia? ¿Por un ser humano?

Daniel levantó la barbilla. —Como mi esposa ya te lo dije, —dijo. —Él no está en oferta.

—Muy bien. —Deucalion se encogió de hombros. Suspiró, como si lamentara lo que estaba por suceder, pero no pudo evitarlo. —Esto podría haber ido por el camino fácil. —Se volvió para hablar por encima de su hombro a Ennis y los perros callejeros que caminaban detrás de él, su voz como el lago de la superficie en pleno noviembre: inmóvil, fría y engañosamente tranquila. —Consigue al niño, —dijo.

Todo sucedió como en una película a cámara lenta.

Kali se lanzó hacia Rena y Peter. Ennis y tres de las Betas se pusieron en movimiento, ya cambiados en sus formas beta, y se dirigieron directamente hacia Stiles. Erica fue rápida, ella derribó a uno de los perros callejeros en el suelo con un gruñido al mismo tiempo que Boyd atacó al que estaba más cerca de él, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. El perro le dio un golpe y los dos cayendo al suelo gruñendo y mordiendo.

Lo que sucedió después fue algo por lo que Derek se maldeciría mientras viviera. Mientras los lobos cargaban, el enfoque total y absoluto de Derek estaba en Ennis. No permitiría que el alfa llegara a Stiles, moriría antes de permitirle tocar un pelo en la cabeza de Stiles. Debería haber sabido que saldría mal, por supuesto que lo arruinaría, porque ese era el patrón general en la vida de Derek. Justo después de haber clavado sus garras en el pecho de Ennis, inmovilizándolo en el suelo, recordó que habían sido tres de los perros callejeros.

Y el último de ellos sostenía a Stiles por el cuello, los pies del chico pateando inútilmente mientras el lobo lo levantaba en el aire. Una de las manos de Stiles raspó los dedos en su garganta pero el chucho solo apretó su agarre. La otra mano de Stiles estaba, por alguna extraña razón, en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

—Fin de la línea, pajarito, —dijo el perro callejero, sonriendo.

Stiles le enseñó los dientes. —Chúpame el culo, —escupió. Sacó la mano de su bolsillo, la abrió con la palma justo frente a la cara del chucho, y sopló.

Fuera cual fuera el polvo púrpura en su mano, el perro lo inhaló, parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido y luego dejó escapar un agudo aullido de agonía. Levantó Stiles aún más alto y lo arrojó, todo el camino a través del patio.

Stiles golpeó el tronco de un árbol con un ruido sordo, se desplomó en el suelo y no se movió de nuevo.

El estrépito de la pelea que los rodeaba se convirtió en un ruido de fondo. Derek sabía que su manada estaba todavía en movimiento, desgarrando, gruñendo y abalanzándose sobre los lobos de las manadas Alfa, el aire inmóvil de la mañana llenaba el sonido de los huesos al romperse y las garras conectadas con la carne. Apenas oyó algo por el zumbido en sus oídos. Todo sonaba apagado, distante, como si alguien hubiera bajado el volumen con un botón. Su visión se volvió borrosa por un momento. Dejó a Ennis donde yacía, curación lenta pero ambas piernas aún rotas y una profunda herida en su garganta, y se puso en pie de un tirón.

Erica estaba gritando su nombre desde algún lugar cercano. —¡Derek! —Su voz sonaba frenética. —Derek, ¿qué estás...? —Y entonces sus ojos deben haber aterrizado en Stiles, porque se cubrió la boca con la mano. —Mierda.

Para cuando Derek llegó al montículo de ropa y ramas en el suelo que momentos antes había sido un ser humano que respiraba, sus piernas se habían entumecido. Él se puso de rodillas junto al niño. Le temblaban tanto las manos que tuvo que sacudirlas un par de veces antes de que pudiera extender la mano.

—Stiles, —dijo. Trató de sentir el pulso a su alrededor, pero los latidos de su propio corazón le zumbaban en los oídos y le dificultaba concentrarse, y no podía estar seguro de si sentía algo. Stiles no estaba respirando. —Por favor despierta.

Y de repente tenía seis años, de pie frente a su madre en el estacionamiento de Walgreens, acunando el cuerpo de un pequeño pájaro en sus manos aún pequeñas. Su ala colgaba en un ángulo incómodo, y no estaba respirando. Las manos de Derek la sentían rígida y fría, y en el fondo sabía que no se suponía que las crías de los pájaros se sintieran así.

Su madre echó un vistazo al cuerpo y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Derek. —Vamos, cachorro, —había dicho ella. —Nos iremos a casa y lo enterraremos en el patio trasero.

Cuando el agujero había sido cavado y Derek había puesto el pequeño cuerpo en él, su madre lo agarró de la mano y lo apretó. —Todos debemos irnos, cachorro, —dijo ella. —Todos venimos de la tierra, y cuando llegue el momento, todos debemos regresar a ella.

Derek entendió eso. Él lo sabía. Pero no era el momento de Stiles.

Así no.

—Por favor, —dijo, y medio sofocado, medio sollozo, y tan silenciosamente que no estaba seguro de si realmente estaba diciendo algo en voz alta. Cualquier sonido lo hacía sonar lastimoso incluso para sus propios oídos. —Qué hago, Stiles, no sé qué hacer.

No debería haber dejado salir a Stiles. Debería haberle hecho quedarse adentro. Él no debería haber cedido, ¿por qué no discutió más? ¿Por qué Stiles no escuchó?

Enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello de Stiles, todavía cálido, aún con ese olor familiar en su piel, y juntó el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos. ¿Por qué no podía escuchar el pulso? Debería haber un pulso. ¿Estaba roto el cuello?

Un jadeo y una tos ronca. —No puedo respirar, bebe, me estás exprimiendo demasiado.

Derek lo soltó tan rápido que la cabeza de Stiles casi cayó al suelo. —¿Stiles?

Dos ojos castaños, amplios y un tanto fuera de enfoque, se abrieron. Stiles respiró profundamente, luego otra vez. —Estoy bien. Derek, —dijo mientras Derek lo seguía acariciando, buscando sangre, fracturas, cualquier cosa. —Estoy bien.

Derek se desinfló como si alguien le hubiera quitado todo el aire. Se echó hacia atrás, tirando de Stiles con él hasta que lo tuvo en su regazo, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Stiles era un hombre adulto y sus extremidades no eran exactamente las más cortas. —¿Qué le hiciste a ese perro callejero? —Le preguntó a la parte superior de la cabeza de Stiles que estaba metida debajo de su barbilla.

—Polvo de acónito.

—¿Siempre tienes un montón de acónito de repuesto en los bolsillos para emergencias.

Stiles hizo un ruido evasivo. —Me gusta estar preparado.

Derek dejó escapar un largo suspiro, medio risa, medio suspiro. —Eres increíble.

Ahora que tenía el ritmo tranquilizador de los latidos del corazón de Stiles en sus oídos otra vez, Derek realmente recordó que todavía estaban en medio de una pelea. Y fue inquietantemente silencioso.

—¿Estás con nosotros otra vez, jefe? —Erica le preguntó. Estaba de pie detrás de ellos, con los ojos recorriendo el entorno con nitidez. Derek tardíamente se dio cuenta de que obviamente había decidido que no se podía confiar en que Derek cuidara su propia espalda y los vigilara.

El asintió. —¿Todos bien?

—Todos estamos bien.

—¿El Alfa de la manada?

Erica hizo una mueca. —Lamentablemente, ninguno de esos perros callejeros está muerto. —El músculo contratado decidió que esto estaba muy por encima de su grado de pago y Deucalion y los otros alfas aparentemente decidieron que no valía la pena.

—¿Ellos corrieron?

—Se deslizaron con sus colas entre sus piernas, más como. —Echó un vistazo a Stiles. —¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Bien,— murmuró Stiles. —Solo este hombre lobo realmente pegajoso tratando de convertirme en un diamante.

Derek ayudó a Stiles a levantarse y lo acompañaron a la casa, Erica los siguió. Talia estaba inspeccionando un corte en el brazo de Cora cuando se acercaron.

—Ya se está curando, —estaba diciendo. —Debería estar bien. —Echó un vistazo al patio cuando Rena se acercó, Peter estaba justo detrás de ella, un rasguño en su mejilla y su cabello cobrizo era un desastre, pero aparentemente estaba bien. El bate de béisbol que todavía llevaba tenía una mancha de sangre.

—¿Todos están bien?, —Preguntó Talia.

Rena asintió. —Nada que no haya sanado ya.

—Kali se está volviendo descuidada, —dijo Peter.

Stiles se detuvo frente al Alfa y de repente se veía muy pequeño, frotándose los brazos ante el aire gélido de la mañana con sus ropas rotas y sus manos cubiertas de lobo. —Perdón por haber causado problemas, —le dijo a Talia. —Debería haberme quedado adentro.

Levantó una mano para calmarlo antes de acercarse a Stiles en un apretado abrazo. —Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, —dijo. —Y si no hubieras estado aquí, habrían encontrado alguna otra razón endeble para atacar. —Se inclinó hacia atrás y pasó el pulgar por la mejilla de Stiles para limpiar una mancha de tierra. —Les gusta probar las aguas, sentir debilidades, y si no hubiera sido ti, habría sido algo o alguien más que hubieran usado como excusa.

—No es tu culpa, —dijo Cora. Parecía confundida pero estaba sonriendo. —Han estado causando problemas desde que tengo memoria. Esta no era la primera vez y seguro como el infierno no será la última.

—¿Volverán?

—Algún día, sí.

Talia estudió cuidadosamente la cara de Stiles. —¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Estás herido?

—Solo golpee mi cabeza.

—Escuché ese aullido como los demonios del infierno lo persiguieron. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Polvo de acónito, —dijo Derek detrás de ellos, sonriendo orgullosamente. —Se lo metió directamente en la cara.

Laura soltó una carcajada sorprendida. —Dios mío, Derek, —dijo mientras el resto de la manada se reía con ella, la clase de risa nacida de la adrenalina y el alivio y la tensión que se derramaban de ellos como la arena a través de un reloj de arena. —Éste es sin duda un buen partido.

Terminaron en la cocina, justo donde Stiles había entrado por primera vez en la casa, todas esas semanas atrás. El mismo kit de emergencia que la tía Rena había usado para curar a Stiles esa primera noche fue sacado de debajo del fregadero, y Derek se puso a trabajar. Stiles se sentó en el mostrador junto a la estufa, Derek sentado en un taburete entre sus piernas.

—No estoy realmente herido, sabes, —dijo mientras Derek le secaba el pequeño corte en la parte posterior de la cabeza. —Solo una conmoción cerebral, creo.

—Estás sangrando.

—Ni siquiera puedo sentirlo, Derek. No puede ser un gran corte, estoy... Se inclinó para mirar a Derek. —¿Derek? ¿Estás bien? Tus manos están temblando.

—Yo... —Y sus manos realmente estaban temblando. Temblaban tanto que apenas podía sostener el hisopo de algodón en sus manos. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Stiles. —Joder, —dijo en voz baja. Y luego siguió hablando, con la cara enterrada en el estómago de Stiles, dejando salir todas esas cosas que estaban revolviéndose y arañando el interior de su cráneo, las cosas que había arrepentido frenéticamente por no decirle a Stiles en ese breve y horrible momento que había pensado que no tendría la oportunidad de decirle nada nunca más. Las palabras estaban tan amortiguadas que eran casi ininteligibles.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Stiles. —¿Qué dijiste?

Derek habló sin mover la cabeza. —Dije que te amo.

Una pausa. Luego, lenta y cuidadosamente, las manos de Stiles se alzaron para acunar la cabeza de Derek. Corrieron por la nuca de él, luego volvieron a bajar a sus hombros. —Yo también te amo.

—¿Quieres... —Derek se detuvo, y luego levantó la cabeza. Esto, tenía que decir cara a cara. Stiles esperó pacientemente con su cabeza inclinada hacia el lado. —¿Te unirías oficialmente a la manada, como mi... —Derek hizo una pausa. Respira hondo. —¿Como mi compañero?

Stiles ni siquiera perdió el ritmo. —Sí, —dijo.

—¿En serio? —Cuando Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, Derek continuó apresuradamente. —Quiero decir, ¿sabes lo que significa, lo que implica?

—He tenido a un hombre lobo como mi mejor amigo desde que estaba en la guardería, Derek. Si realmente crees que no he leído nada y todo lo que hay bajo el sol sobre ellos, incluidos los hábitos de apareamiento, realmente no me conoces en absoluto.

La calidez comenzó en algún lugar del vientre de Derek y serpenteó hacia arriba, enrollándose bajo su piel y a través de sus costillas hasta que estuvo seguro de que iba a detener su corazón. —¿Así que eso es un sí?

—Sí, Derek. —Stiles le tomó la mano. —Escucha los latidos de mi corazón, dime si estoy mintiendo. —Apretó la mano contra su pecho. Sin pestañear, firme y tranquilo, dijo: —Lo quiero.

Y, bajo su palma, los latidos del corazón de Stiles se mantuvieron estables.

—¿Quieres decir?

—Sí.

—Te quedarás. ¿Conmigo?

Una sonrisa. —Me quedaré. Mientras me quieras. —La sonrisa se hizo increíblemente más amplia. —Y por lo que he escuchado, los lobos son muy grandes en eso de siempre, así que si fuera tú, me prepararía mentalmente para ver este rostro todas las mañanas de aquí en adelante.

Él no pudo evitarlo. El pecho de Derek se sentía como si estuviera a punto de romperse, su sangre corría por sus venas tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que incluso Stiles podía oírla. Se sintió mareado y aturdido. Y Derek no era el tipo de personaque se sentía mareado. Erica probablemente se hubiera reído si hubiera podido verlo en ese momento y estaba tan contento de que el resto de la manada se amontonara en la sala de estar para darles privacidad a los dos. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la frente en la de Stiles.

Después de un rato, Stiles se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar a Derek a la cara. —Ahí está, —dijo. Tocó la mejilla de Derek con su dedo, justo en la esquina de su boca. —Eso es lo que quiero decir.

—¿Qué?

—Estás sonriendo. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo —La propia sonrisa de Stiles se volvió suave. Cálida, feliz y afectuosa lo suficiente como para hacer que las entrañas de Derek se retuercen. —Se ve bien en ti.

—Te ves bien conmigo.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensancharon. —Dios mío, —dijo, —Fue una broma real. Con insinuaciones. Derek Hale hizo una broma. —Fingió limpiarse una lágrima por el rabillo del ojo. —Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, bebé.

—Eres un idiota, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo soy, —dijo Stiles con aire de suficiencia. —Pero yo soy tu idiota, ahora.

\--

* The Police – Every Breath You Take

Traduccón: cada aliento que tomes, cada movimiento que hagas, cada lazo que rompas cada paso que des, te estaré mirando


	4. Epílogo

—¿Estás listo, hermanito?

—Sí, —dijo Derek en voz baja. Respirando, exhalando. Rodó sus hombros. —No. Tal vez.

Laura dejó escapar un bufido. —Nadie lo está, —dijo ella. —Estará bien.

Estaban de pie en el jardín frente a la casa Hale, justo al borde de la línea de árboles , la tarde de finales de verano zumbaba y murmuraba a su alrededor. Las cigarras cantaron su bienvenida al atardecer. En algún lugar de las copas de los árboles, un arrendajo azul silbaba suavemente. El aire olía a tierra negra y rica, a lluvia y al bosque.

Y a Stiles.

Incluso desde muy lejos, desde donde Cora y Erica tomaron Stiles hace una hora, incluso con toda su familia reunida (incluyendo a Isaac, ahora un nuevo miembro de la manada Hale, Scott y el sheriff Stilinski) de pie en el porche e irradiando emoción, incluso con el aroma de la reserva rebosante de vida a su alrededor, Derek podía recoger su olor. El aroma tan familiar lo podría distinguir en una habitación con cien personas dentro. Era como un faro, llamándole. Cerró los ojos y aspiró, las fosas nasales ardiendo.

—Tranquilo, muchacho, —dijo Laura. —Lo alcanzarás pronto.

Un aullido atravesó la noche tranquila, el de Cora, y ella sonrió.

—Están listos para ti. —Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mandíbula peluda antes de empujarlo juguetonamente hacia el borde del bosque. —Ve por tu compañero, Derbear.

Derek se movió. Y él corrió.

♦

Corrió durante lo que parecieron horas, pero no pudo haber sido más de veinte minutos. El tiempo se sintió abstracto, sin sentido. A su lobo no le importaba el tiempo o la distancia, por lo que a Derek tampoco.

Todo lo que tenía era el ruido sordo de su corazón y la cálida sangre que corría a través de sus venas, coreando, cantando, buscando.

Stiles.

El sol brillaba bajo en el cielo, líquido y brillante, y arrojaba a la reserva una luz espesa y almibarada que hacía que el bosque pareciera sobrenatural, casi de otro mundo. Zorzales y estorninos cantaban en las copas de los árboles y arbustos que florecían con flores dulces y empalagosas. Sus músculos se tensaron y ondularon bajo su piel, ardiendo mientras corría. Sus garras se hundían en la cálida tierra y las hojas caídas con cada paso, pero sus patas no se movían en el suelo.

El único ruido para él era el constante murmullo de un solo corazón humano en sus oídos.

Derek sonrió con su sonrisa lobuna y corrió más rápido.

♦

Encontró a Stiles junto a un pequeño riachuelo, sentado en una roca cubierta de musgo que dominaba la corriente que corría lentamente y que se acumulaba en un estanque. Su agua era clara como el cristal y reflejaba el bosque a su alrededor en colores brillantes.

Stiles no tenía camisa, su torso estaba cubierto con intrincadas runas y símbolos del ritual de apareamiento. Derek las pintó él mismo con el ocre rojo, mezclado según las antiguas recetas de Hale y encantado por su emisario. El patrón comenzó desde el cuello de Stiles, justo debajo de la nuca, y se enroscó alrededor de sus omóplatos para descender a lo largo de su columna a ambos lados. Desapareció bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos, pero Derek sabía que se curvaba hasta sus caderas afiladas. Derek había hecho esas marcas, presionó sus propias manos cubiertas de pintura contra las afiladas sacudidas de las caderas de Stiles. Había mantenido sus ojos en Derek, dos manchas en las mejillas y un rubor que se extendía por su pecho, pero aún con un toque diabólico en su sonrisa.

Cosquillas, había pronunciado cuando Derek levantó una ceja inquisitivamente.

Stiles estaba sentado dándole la espalda, pero Derek conocía el patrón de memoria: sabía que dos espirales en forma de triskele serpenteaban por su pecho, en cada uno de sus pectorales, y su vientre plano estaba salpicado de líneas horizontales como heridas recientes en su pálida piel.

Seca, la pintura parecía sangre vieja. Como si Stiles hubiera derribado una presa, sumergido sus manos en la sangre tibia del cadáver, como se lo hubiera comido con sus manos. Lo hizo parecer fiero. Feroz. Lo hacía parecer salvaje.

Y Derek nunca había visto algo más hermoso en toda su vida.

Estaba tarareando la melodía, de lo que vagamente sonaba como Hungry Like the Wolf de Duran Duran.

—¿Vas a acercarte, Cujo?

El zumbido se había detenido. Stiles lo miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Sus ojos brillaban bajo el sol de la tarde, el color del caramelo y la miel.

—Depende. —Derek se acercó un paso. —¿Vas a correr?

—Tal vez. Ese es el punto, ¿verdad?

Derek dio otro paso, luego uno más, hasta que estuvo justo al lado de la roca cubierta de musgo.

Stiles colgó sus pies descalzos sobre el borde y le sonrió. —Será mejor que cierres la boca antes de que te comas un insecto, —dijo después de un momento de silencio.

Derek cerró la boca. Evidentemente, había estado colgando ligeramente abierta en asombro. Extendió una mano, todavía manchada con el mismo color ocre rojo que la piel de Stiles tenía sobre él, y corrió por la pantorrilla de Stiles. Hubo un ligero aumento en los latidos de su corazón al tocarlo. Recorrió con un dedo una línea que conectaba el remolino del pie de Stiles con las huellas gemelas de sus caderas. —Eres hermoso, —murmuró Derek.

La sonrisa de Stiles se convirtió en algo tan cariñoso y complacido que hizo que el pecho de Derek se sintiera demasiado pequeño para cualquier cosa que se retorciera entre sus costillas, tratando de encontrar una salida.

—Entonces atrápame si puedes, Sourwolf. —Con una sorprendente velocidad y agilidad, considerando que usualmente tropezaba con sus propios pies incluso cuando caminaba sobre superficies planas, Stiles saltó de la roca, sobre el arroyo, y se lanzó al bosque, su risa haciendo eco entre los árboles.

Derek dejó escapar un gruñido, más emoción que amenaza real, y lo persiguió.

Stiles fue rápido, Derek tuvo que darle eso. Ambos sabían que no habría sido capaz de escapar de un hombre lobo, no si Derek realmente hubiera intentado atraparlo. Era una farsa, un juego, y ambos lo sabían. No significaba que no pudieran seguir el juego.

Corrieron por un cuarto de milla, sobre rocas y raíces, a través de prados salpicados de flores silvestres, a través de arroyos que corrían fríos a pesar del cálido aire de verano. Los helechos susurraron contra sus pies y todo lo que Derek podía ver delante de él, lanzándose entre los matorrales y saltando sobre largos caídos mientras se reía desenfrenadamente, era Stiles y las runas rojas de sangre sobre su piel.

Hasta que Stiles se detuvo bruscamente. Eso era algo en lo que Derek en realidad no estaba preparado, así que terminó corriendo directamente hacia Stiles, derribándolo. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y se giro a mediados de la caída, de modo que él fue quien realmente tomó el impacto, y cayeron en la maleza debajo de un gran roble al borde de un pequeño claro.

—Te cogí, —dijo Derek mientras los hacía rodar. Un poco inútil, ya que actualmente estaba inmovilizando a Stiles en el suelo con todo su peso, su mano se acunó alrededor de la curva del cráneo de Stiles.

—Me detuve a propósito. Fuiste demasiado lento.

—Te estaba dejando escapar.

Stiles le dedicó una brillante sonrisa. —Claro que lo hiciste, Fido.

—Bromas de perro. Muy gracioso. —Observó a Stiles girar y girar debajo de él. —¿Puedes estarte quieto por unos segundos?

—No, es ... —Stiles seguía moviéndose, retorciéndose y arqueándose la espalda donde yacía tendido debajo de él. —Creo que tengo hormigas en mis boxers.

Derek levantó una sola ceja. —Tal vez deberías quitártelos, entonces.

El movimiento se detuvo abruptamente, y Stiles lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —Oh, Dios mío, —dijo, con la boca abierta. —Esa es la peor jugada que se puede hacer, mierda.

—Cállate.

—Lo digo en serio. La peor. Eres la persona más sexy en este lado del planeta y tus amigos son tan incómodos. Dime, ¿cómo ligaste en el pasado? Porque no pudieron haber sido esas líneas las que funcionaron. ¿Te quitabas la camisa o algo así?

Derek no dijo nada.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Stiles parecía tan feliz que a Derek le preocupaba que se desmayaría. —Mierda, bicho raro, te amo mucho.

Sin apartar a Derek ni levantarse, Stiles se retorció hasta deshacerse de sus pantalones cortos, todavía veteados de barro por el lecho del río medio seco, y de sus boxers. Metió una mano en sus pantalones y le presentó a Derek un pequeño insecto que se retorcía. Parecía cabreado. —El tipo me mordió. ¿Qué es esto, una hormiga de fuego?

—Las hormigas de fuego no son originarias de Estados Unidos, y hasta donde sé, solo se han extendido a las áreas del sur y costeras de California. No debería haber ninguno en Beacon Hills. —Derek entrecerró los ojos al pequeño objeto entre los dedos de Stiles. —Esa es una hormiga argentina común.

—Mm, sí, habla sucio para mí, nerd.

—Te gusta.

—Si, me gusta.

Derek se acomodó sobre sus codos, tratando de no poner todo su peso en Stiles, y solo lo estudió. Pasó la mano por la curva de su cuello, largo, pálido y liso, y lo había dejado limpio de la pintura de ocre rojo a propósito. —¿Estás listo?

El corazón de Stiles se saltó un latido, pero sonrió. —Sí. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado aún más para exponer su garganta. —Yo estoy.

Derek dejó salir sus colmillos y muy, muy cuidadosamente, presionó sus dientes en el cuello de Stiles, cerca de su nuca. La mordida no debería ser profunda, solo rompería la piel.

—Continúa, —dijo Stiles. Sus manos estaban haciendo patrones suaves en la espalda de Derek.

Así Derek apoyó los dientes en la piel suave, y muy, muy cuidadosamente, le mordió.

♦

Se quedaron hasta que cayó la noche. Salió la luna, enorme y redonda y del color del marfil viejo, lavando el prado bajo su pálida luz. Las estrellas salpicaban el cielo manchado de tinta. Eso es lo que le gustaba a Derek sobre la Reserva, sobre el desierto: aquí, lejos de la contaminación lumínica, de la gente y del ruido, la luz de las farolas y las fachadas de las tiendas no podía tragarse las estrellas.

Stiles levantó una mano y señaló. —Esa es la Osa Mayor, ¿verdad?, —Preguntó. Estaban tendidos el uno al lado del otro en el claro cubierto de musgo, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus hombros se rozaran. —Osa Mayor. ¿La que se parece a una taza con mango? —La luna lavó el color de su piel y la hizo parecer porcelana fina.

—Solo conozco la Estrella del Norte, así que no lo sabría.

—Conozco algunas. Esa es Orión. —Señaló un grupo de estrellas, tres de las cuales parecían formar una línea. —Esa es Leo. —Ese parecía un signo de interrogación unido a una pantalla de lámpara. —Y esa es Canis Mayor. —Stiles sonrió. —El Can mayor. —Esta vez, Derek no sabía hacia dónde apuntaba, no podía distinguir ninguna forma en el cielo, pero no era como si estuviera intentando mucho. Sus ojos estaban en Stiles.

—Amigo, no puedes ver a lo que estoy apuntando si me estás mirando.

—Lo sé.

Stiles golpeó su brazo sin mirar, y erró por una milla, terminando golpeando la cadera de Derek, pero su olor se había vuelto deleitado. Satisfecho. —Bobo.

Se quedaron callados por un largo tiempo antes de que Derek reuniera el coraje para decir lo que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Lo que le había preocupado desde que Stiles había prometido quedarse. —¿Estás contento?, —Preguntó en voz baja.

—No me puedo quejar. Tengo un millar de estrellas encima de mí, suave musgo debajo de mi culo, y un chico caliente mirándome como si fuera la cena. —Hizo una pausa. —De una forma sexy. Entonces, sí. —Sus dientes brillaron cuando sonrió. —Estoy feliz. —Se le cayó la cara cuando vio lo que debía haber estado pasando con la expresión de Derek. —Espera, ¿qué? ¿Me estás preguntando porque honestamente crees que podría decir que no soy feliz?, —Preguntó incrédulo. —¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—Quiero decir... —Derek dudó.  _Como mi compañero, como parte de esta manada, como un miembro de la familia_. —¿Conmigo?

Stiles rodó sobre su estómago para poder colocar una mano a cada lado de la cara de Derek. —Sí, —dijo. —Sí lo soy. Más que feliz. —Besó a Derek suavemente. —¿Estás bien?

Derek retrocedió pero no movió sus manos. —¿Por qué preguntas?

—¿Porque creo que estás llorando? Más o menos.

Derek se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Se le humedeció.

—¿Del bueno o del malo de lágrimas? —Preguntó Stiles. Sus dedos jugaron distraídos con la nueva marca de mordida en su cuello.

Derek presionó su rostro entre sus palmas y lo besó, largo, profundo y ferviente. —Del tipo bueno, —dijo. —Definitivamente el tipo bueno.

FIN


End file.
